The Hero and the Scholar
by link-lover82
Summary: Link just got the Master Sword and a letter from Telma explaining that she'd like to introduce some "powerful allies" to Link. How will he react when he meets one of them in specific?
1. The meeting

**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing this kind of fic. I'm a fan of Link/Shad and there aren't enough stories of them and they're a lovely couple. I'd like everyone's opinion in this, please!

Another thing: can anyone give me any ideas for a name? I've no clue how to name this! It would be greatly appreciated :)

Thank you and enjoy :)

Link just warped to Castle Town with Midna from the Sacred Grove after getting the Master Sword. He transformed himself back to his human form and started to make his way into Castle Town until Hyrule's mail guy came trotting.

Link opened the letter:

_Link, there are some folks I want you to meet, so come to my bar right away. These guys will be powerful allies for you. You heard me! I'll be waiting at my Castle Town bar._

Link put the letter back in his pouch and called for Midna. "What is it, Link?" Link smiled, "Midna, I could use some rest. I need to get a room and recover for a day or two until we can go on." Midna started at Link and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't get too entertained, here!" Link chuckled and shook his head, "You're unique, Midna."

Castle Town was filled with people of all ages, everybody going on their lives with their stores, shopping, families. Once in Town Square, Link looked around and saw an information kiosk and asked the woman. "Is there an inn? I'd like to pay for a room for a couple of nights." "Yes, indeed! Hyrule Inn! Fine place if you ask me. Friendly staff, whatever you need, you will get! Just go to the south east of Castle Town and you'll find it there." "Thank you, miss" replied Link politely.

As Link made his way to Hyrule Inn, a young woman who was selling flowers called his attention. "Would you like to buy a flower for your sweetheart? I bet she would be thrilled to get one from such a handsome young man like yourself." Link felt himself and chuckled, "oh, no, thank you. I do not have a sweetheart." "Oh? Such a sweet and handsome lad like you is not taken? Do buy a flower to find your sweetheart!" Link sighed _If I buy a flower from this girl, maybe she will stop insisting. _"Alright, I'll buy a flower from you." The girl squealed "Thank you! You will make someone happy with this flower!" Link smirked, "Sure thing. Thank you."

He attached the flower on his tunic. Without paying attention, he turned around to make his way to the inn when he bumped into someone that made him and the person tumble to the ground. Link was first to react. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." the other person immediately replied, "Forgive me, for I was the one not looking where I was walking." Link saw a small dagger next to him and took it. He looked at it for a few seconds and then at the dagger's owner. "I guess we were both not watching our step," Link said as he handed the dagger to its owner.

Both men stood up and shook themselves. "Thank you," the young man smiled, Link returned the smile. He stared at Link who said nothing. "Well, I will be on my way," the young man said as he turned round and left in a hurry. Link just stood there and saw him walk away. _I was rude to this guy, way to go, Link._ Link sighed, turned around and made his way to the inn.

"Welcome to Hyrule Inn, young man. What can I do for you?" asked the inn's front desk clerk. "Yes, I'd like to get a room for two nights." "Of course, young man. I will be 100 Rupees a night, so that makes 200 Rupees in total." "Alright," Link said as he handed the Rupees to the clerk. "Very well, here is your key, young man. Third floor, room twenty-four to your right. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hyrule Inn." Link nodded and smile, "I will, thank you, sir."

Link opened the door to his room and looked around. There was a single bed with a night stand. A dresser, next to it was a small table with towels and a bowl and a mirror, he placed his small flower there. He walked to the window and saw the sidewalk and across was a small park with trees. _Very nice._ Midna came out. "Not bad for 200 Rupees." "I guess not. Oh well, I should go to Telma's bar to get something to eat. Might as well meet these 'powerful allies'."

Link walked out of the inn and made his way to the bar. Once inside, Telma greeted him. "Link, honey! You read my letter Thank you for coming! How's Ilia doing?" "Memory is still lost but Renado is doing some research." Telma nodded. "I see... oh, but where are my manners? Would you like me to fix you something to eat, honey? It's on the house, you're a special guest here tonight!" Link blushed and looked down, "thank you." Telma waved at him. "Not a problem. Listen, Link. To your right, there are three people sitting over there, oh I see Shad is missing. Those are the powerful allies that I mentioned in my letter. Go ahead, go see them."

Link walked to the small group and greeted Ashei and Rusl, who was relieved that the children were safe in Kakariko Village. "Ausul is on a quest researching the Gerudo Desert and Shad should be here anyt..." "Forgive me for being so late, my friends!" Shad came to stand next to Link, he turned around and saw the young blonde. "It's you... oh, I do apologize for earlier." Rusl looked confused, "You two met?" Link rubbed the back of his head. "We bumped into each other earlier," he turned to Shad, "I apologize for being rude to you," Shad frowned, "Oh heavens, no, you were not rude at all."

"This is Link, Shad," Telma said from the counter. Shad gasped and took Link's hand and shook it. "Wonderful to meet you. Telma told me all you've been up to. You're rather formidable! I'm rather NOT, I'm afraid. Well, I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills. That said, if the history and legends of Hyrule are your cup of tea, I'm your fellow! If you're curious, just ask away."

Link smiled and chuckled, "Nice to meet you too, Shad. Do not underestimate yourself like that. I'm sure you're wonderful with reading skills, that's a good thing," he said as he placed a hand on Shad right shoulder. Shad gasped. "Why, you are too kind," Shad said nervously.

"Your meal is ready, Link," Telma called from behind. "Shad, I have for you too. Why don't you boys come sit over here and eat?" Telma placed both plates on a table. Link and Shad sat from across each other. "Thank you, Telma. She is a magnificent cook, Link, you shall see!" Shad said proudly. "Oh, you're too modest, sweet Shad," she said as she lightly punched his shoulder. Both Link and Shad laughed. "Enjoy your meal, lads."

Shad and Link looked at each other and smiled. "Let's dig in," Link said. "Yes, please, let's," Shad said and they began to eat in comfortable silence.


	2. Talk about the warrior

"Good night, boys. Have a good evening," called out Telma from the counter. Link and Shad walked out of the bar toward the street. "Say Link, where are you staying? If you don't mind me asking." Link shook his head, "not at all. I'm staying at the Hyrule Inn." Shad raised his eyes in surprise. "Is that so? I have heard good reviews of that inn." Link smiled, "people have said so, yes."

They suddenly came to a corner and stopped. Shad looked at the inn which was a few yards away. "I guess there is your destination, old boy." _Old boy? He has given me a nickname and we just met... strange... it doesn't bother._ "I guess so. Do you live here in Castle Town?" Shad nodded, "why yes, just a few steps to the west side. It's a small apartment with a nice side view of the palace. You should come over sometime to see it." Shad realized what he just said and blushed at the comment. _Why did I say that? _Link chuckled. "That would be nice. Well... good night." Shad waived, "good night, Link. I will see you soon." Link nodded once, turned around and made his way to the inn.

Shad stood there watching Link disappear into the inn. He closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to go to is little home too. As he was walking, he remembered a certain situation and conversation he had with Telma.

**Five days ago**

Shad was leaving his apartment that late afternoon to go to Telma's to have a meeting with the Resistance. The postman called out to Shad. "HEEEEEYY! Mr. Shad! I have a letter for you, it's from Telma!" He gave the letter to Shad. "My business is concluded, on with mail!" he trotted away.

"Strange, what could have happened?" Shad opened the letter.

_My dear Shad,_

_A life and death emergency has happened. Don't worry as I'm alright, but I need to escort that sick Zora child to Kakariko Village with the girl that I told about. Don't be afraid since we are being escorted by this wonderful swordsman. I feel safe with him. I will be gone for two days, for that the bar will be closed. I'm sorry. Please tell this to the others._

Shad put the letter in one of his pouches and sighed. _No bar today... off to the main plaza's restaurant then._ He walked to the bar reflecting on that letter and his time alone for the next two days.

**Three days ago**

Shad opened the door to Telma's bar. "Shad! Boy am I glad to see you!" "I'll say that in return," Shad replied as him and Telma hugged. "Is everything alright?" Telma nodded, "Yes, everything is fine. I found out that the girl's name is Ilia." Shad frowned, "did she get her memory back?" "Oh no, not yet. The swordsman knows her. They're both from the Ordona province, along with the children that were kidnapped and saved by this particular swordsman."

She guided Shad to a table and sat across from him. "My dear, Shad. This boy... is amazing. I was carrying the Zora boy and Ilia in my carriage and Link, that's his name, he rode his horse and killed all the creatures that tried to attack us. Honey, he is a stunning warrior! I've never seen anything like him. Yet, he is a kind, gentle, courageous _and _handsome young man. You have to meet him."

"Sounds to me that you're infatuated with this Link person."

"Honey! I'm too old for him! He's _perfect_ for you!"

Shad was taken aback with Telma's comment and gasped. "P-pardon me! W- whatever in the blazes do you mean by that?!"

Telma smirked, "Shad, honey... you don't need to hide it from me. I know you fancy boys. Even your dearest father confirmed that you liked a lad around your street.

Shad gulped, "my father? I thought I was being discreet. I thought... I... I just..." He couldn't finish his sentence and he put his hands in his face. "I cannot believe my father knew. He must have been ashamed of me," he lamented.

"I would have to disagree with you there, Shad. Your father was concerned that you would never find love. He just wanted you to be happy." She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Shad looked up and fixed his spectacles. "Alright," he sniffed. "What do you mean he's handsome?"

Telma laughed. "Well... he's your height, I believe you're just a bit taller than him. Dirty blonde hair, it's short but it's all over his face. He's got the most striking and beautiful shade of blue eyes that I've ever seen, they're fierce but they're also gentle. When he battled those beasts in Hyrule Field... you should have seen him, he was determined to keep us safe, so brave, so handsome. He's a hero, Shad. He saved these children from horrible monsters. He's fearless... so fearless."

"Hmh, well I cannot wait to meet him... if that ever happens."

"Oh you will, I sent him a letter. I told him that I have some powerful allies that I want him to meet: you, Ashei, Ausul and Rusl. He should be here in no time... hopefully. He's been busy."

Shad just stared at Telma with his mouth hanging open.

**Present time**

Shad closed the door of his apartment. He leaned against him and closed his eyes. He saw Link smile at him. He did remember something that happened earlier that night after they had finished eating their meal.

**A couple of hours ago**

After Link and Shad finished eating, Telma came to take the plates away from them. She winked at Shad who blushed furiously. _She had us sitting alone on purpose so that I could have an intimate meal with him... that Telma._ "Yu boys want anything to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have some tea."

"Do you have milk, Telma?" Link asked.

"Yes, honey. I do, a glass ok for you?"

"Yes, please," Link smiled.

Shad couldn't help but look at Link _Milk... that is so... sweet. He's a fierce warrior and his drinking choice is milk. Beautiful._

**Present time**

Shad went to his window and saw Hyrule Castle and sighed. _I invited him to come see the view. Will he? Why am I acting like this? He's busy like Telma said and he's only staying a couple of nights. He's busy! He's got things to do and I will only be a bother to him._

But Shad thought that it would be nice to see Link again. Hopefully Link will stop by Telma's bar the next day or bump into him on the street and maybe have another meal with him. _Oh, control yourself, Shad!_ He made his way to his bedroom to get a goodnight sleep... it was an interesting day.


	3. Spending the day together

**A/N: I would like to thank rowen raven for giving me ideas for my story. "The Hero and the Scholar." Thank you again!**

**This is more of them getting to know each other and Shad still getting flustered. I hope you guys like it. Please review! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Link went back to his room, closed the door and sighed. Midna came out of his shadow. "Are you getting enough rest?" she asked annoyed. Link rolled his eyes, "I'm getting there, Midna... I'm getting there." She floated in front of him, "I'm sorry, Link. I'm being selfish again. You've done so much for me already, I'm sorry." Link smiled sweetly at her, "it's okay. I know you're anxious about ending this thing and finding out where the Mirror of Twilight is. We will find it, I won't let you down, I promise." Midna smirked, "You've got charm, Link. It's dangerous." Link couldn't help but laugh.

Link laid in bed on his back with his hands behind his neck and sighed. The room was dark but he let the window slightly open. He thought about the events that had taken earlier that day. It was nice for once, after weeks of being on the road to get some rest and in a completely different environment other than Ordon or his own little tree house. Castle Town was different, it felt alive to Link. _Sure, you can't compare Ordon to Castle Town but it is much more exciting, very different._ He laughed and shook his head at Telma's flirts and then Shad came into his mind. _Shad._ Of all the people that Link had met throughout his journey, Shad had been the only one who'd shown genuine interest in him, he felt comfortable with him, like they've been friends for years instead of mere hours. Link was actually hoping he could spend some more time with the scholar. _He can become a really good friend. I need more friends my age._ With that thought, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shad was getting ready to leave his apartment to go the town's library in search of some books that can help him with his Ooca research. He walked out of the building and headed toward the main plaza. As he walked, his attention was caught and had him stop completely. Shad held his breath for a few seconds. _Link_. He was in the park across from the inn; he threw a bone and watched how a small dog brought the bone back. Shad could hear Link laugh and saw how the hero picked up the dog and it licked Link's face happily making him laugh harder. When he put the dog down, Link saw Shad.

"Shad!" He waved as he walked to the scholar.

_Calm yourself down, lad!_ Shad cleared his throat. "Good morning, Link. How are you? I trust you had a good night?"

Link nodded, "yeah, the inn is nice and quiet. It's been a while since I had a quiet night like that in weeks."

"I'm glad you did, old boy. Say, do you have something planned for today?"

"No, nothing at all. I was going to go to Telma's or something. I don't know, really."

"I was going to the library, but that can wait. Have you eaten?"

Link shook his head. "Neither have I. Would you like to go get something?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They walked to Telma's in comfortable silence. Once inside, Telma waved. "Boys! Hello! Nice to see you two today. What can I do for you?"

"Well, me and Link haven't eaten anything, can we get some breakfast?"

"You boys come sit down and I will fix it right away."

"Thank you, Telma. Can I use your bathroom?" Asked Link.

"Why of course, honey. Bathroom is right behind you."

"Thank you." Both Shad and Telma saw Link disappear into the bathroom.

Shad turned around to Telma, who was leaning against the counter with a stupid grin on her face looking at Shad. He jumped back.

"What is it?"

"You and Link are getting breakfast together... I told you he would be perfect for you."

Shad gasped. "I beg your pardon! Get those filthy thoughts out of that head of yours."

"Nothing happened?"

"No! I am not that kind of person. I don't even know if he's into... men."

"What happened after you two left last night?"

"We had a small conversation as we walked and then we parted ways."

"That's it?"

"Yes. And this morning I saw him playing with a dog in the park."

"Mmm hmm, and you were staring at him."

"Well... I was... not... yes I was."

Telma laughed. "Oh, Shad. Don't get your hopes high, honey. I don't want you to get hurt."

Shad looked sad and nodded. "I must say, I am afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?" Asked Link as he sat next to Shad. Telma was standing there with her mouth open looking at Shad.

_Say something, you twit!_ "Uh... golden bugs! Yes, I am afraid of golden bugs." _Now you made yourself look like a complete fool._

Link raised his eyebrows. "Really? They're harmless. I'll help you get rid of your fear."

Shad blinked, "eh... alright."

Link smiled and patted Shad's back, "good. We can go search for some out of town for a while."

Shad smiled nervously. "Sure, why not?"

Link and Shad were in the gardens outside of Castle Town. The scholar watched as the hero tiptoed to try to catch a golden beetle.

"Got it!" He exclaimed proudly. "Don't be afraid, Shad. Come see."

Shad got close and saw the bug. It shinned brightly. Shad smiled. "It is quite remarkable, I must say."

Link moved closer to Shad until their shoulders were touching. Link's face was closer and whispered. "They're beautiful indeed." The hero looked up to see Shad and grinned. Shad chuckled and blushed. "Uh... yes... they are." _Such a breathtaking smile._

Link bent down and released the beetle. "Are you still afraid?"

"Hm? Afraid of what?"

"Of golden bugs, Shad."

Shad smiled, "Not anymore, thanks to you, Link."

Link smiled and that made Shad happy.

They sat side by side on the ground looking at Lake Hylia. Shad turned to Link. "Link, if you do not mind me asking... how old are you?"

"17, why?"

"You're 17 and you've fought all these battles? You're remarkable."

Link chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Everything has a purpose, I have a purpose, I guess. But it's nothing, really."

_He's blushing and he's stuttering... how adorable._

Link smirked, "how about you? How old are you?"

"19. My birthday was last month."

"Well, happy birthday... late, but you know, happy birthday."

Shad laughed, "thank you, old boy. Say... what did you back in Ordon before all your adventures began?"

"I'm a rancher and the town's helper, I'm always helping out people."

"And your friend Ilia?"

"What about her?"

"I mean, are you two..."

Link frowned, "oh, no. Me and Ilia? That is never going to happen, trust me." He laughed.

"Why not?"

Link paused for a moment and thought about his response. _Because I don't like girls._ "Ilia is like a sister to me. We grew up together. I am pretty much the town's adopted son."

Shad turned to Link and sat with his legs crossed. "Adopted son? Where are your parents?"

Link sighed and looked down. "They're dead."

Shad felt horrible. "Link, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay." Link interrupted and turned to Shad and sat with his legs crossed, their knees were touching. "I was 7 years old when my parents died. We all lived in Ordon. My father was actually good friends with Rusl. Father was starting to teach me how to handle a sword. My wooden sword... he carved it for me." Link smiled at the memory. "Three days later, we were in Faron Woods, me, my mother and father and we were having a picnic, just like we did every week..."

Link closed his eyes and hung his head. Shad was mortified, he put a hand on Link's shoulder. "This is too much for you," said the scholar softly. "You don't have to tell me."

"No," Link said as he looked up at Shad, his blue eyes shining with tears. "I haven't told a lot of people what happen. I want to tell you because I trust you."

"Okay," he replied softly again as he squeezed his shoulder.

Link took a deep breath. "We were attacked by a group of demons. There were too many. My father shouted at me and my mother to run back to the village and get help. I ran as fast as I could until I realized I was at Ordon Spring and saw that my mother was not behind me and it got really quiet. I still ran to Ordon to get Rusl. His wife Uli had just given birth to their son, Colin. Rusl, Mayor Bo, Jaggle and Hanch who still live there, went back to Faron Woods to search for my parents. I stayed in the village with Uli. They came back and told me that my parents did not survive the attack. Rusl was the one who took me in. But everyone treated me so kindly after the attack, so I became the town's adopted child."

A tear fell down Link's cheek and Shad on impulse leaned in and wiped it away with his thumb. "I say, Rusl and the rest of Ordon Village did a magnificent job raising you. You are an admirable and courageous young man, Link."

Link chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me, Shad. It isn't normal for me to cry like this."

"I think it's beautiful," Shad said without thinking. Once he realized what he said, he froze in place. _There I go again with these blasted comments, Shad, you're an utter idiot!_

"What did you say?"

"I uh, said... beautiful afternoon, isn't it. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah, we should."

Link stood up quickly and offered a hand to Shad who took it and Link lifted him up making Shad stumble. Link wrapped his arms around him and caught him from falling. Shad's hands rested on Link's shoulders. They both laughed.

"Dear me!" Shad giggled nervously. "I am so clumsy, I do apologize."

Link let him go. "Don't apologize, no harm done." Link smiled and patted his upper back. "Let's go back." Shad nodded and they made their way to Castle Town as the sun was setting on the horizon.


	4. The apartment

Link and Shad were climbing up the stairs to get back to Castle Town when it started to pour rain. Shad screamed and Link laughed.

"Let's go to Telma's! It's right around the corner!" Shouted Shad.

They reached inside soaking wet. Shad looked annoyed and Link was anything but, he was still laughing. Telma came with two towels and handed them.

Shad looked around. "Telma, where is Auru? I though he would be here."

Telma sighed. "He mentioned something about a disturbance in the Gerudo Desert, so he's at Lake Hylia. Link, he asked for you. He told me to let you know that he would like to see you there in the morning. Go look at the map and mark it down on yours."

Link went to the map and checked the location and marked it down on his own map. "Done."

A couple of hours later after it had stopped raining, Shad and Link left the bar and walked the down the street to retreat for the evening. When they turned the corner, they saw a lot of people at the Hyrule Inn going in and out in a haze, taking our furniture and cleaning. "What is the problem?" Link asked the owner.

"The ceiling was cracked and the top floor got completely wet and I see you're holding your key and your room is completely damaged. I am so sorry, sir. You cannot stay there and we have no vacancy. I will offer you a refund for the inconvenience."

Link shook his head and smiled. "No need, sir. I will find somewhere else to spend the night. It is quite alright."

Shad was concerned. "Link, you are welcome to stay in my apartment, that way you can rest for who knows what is waiting for you tomorrow."

"I don't want to be a trouble."

"Trust me, old boy, you won't. The company would be appreciated." _VERY appreciated._

Link smiled. "Alright."

Shad closed the door and locked it, he turned around the see Link staring out the window. "You are right, Shad. This is a nice view."

Shad chuckled. "I told you. Let me get you some night clothes for you."

"Thank you."

Shad came a few minutes later to find Link sitting on the couch. "You have a great place, Shad."

Shad waved at him. "Oh, it's just my humble home, but I'm quite fond of it."

"Someday I'll show you my home," Link said as he took the clothes from Shad.

"I'd love that, Link." The stared at each other for a few seconds until Shad cleared his throat. "Well, I brought you a pillow and a blanket. If you need anything, please tell me."

"Thank you again." Link extended his hand and Shad took it. It was a light hand shake and Shad was sad that he had to let go of Link's hand so soon.

"Help yourself to anything, Link. Good night."

"Good night, Shad."

Shad went to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed and sighed. He could hear Link moving around in the living room. _I spent the entire day with him and I find myself more attracted to him. He's right there out in my living room. I am afraid of what he might do if I tell him that I like him. And he has to leave in the morning to check on Auru... Oh my, what have I gotten myself into? Perhaps when he leaves, my attraction will subside and all can go back to normal... I hope._

With that, Shad changed into his night clothes and went to sleep.

Shad heard something, he opened his eyes and sat up. It was still dark but there was some moonlight coming in through the window. Link was in his bedroom and he had closed the door.

"Link, is everything okay?" Shad asked concerned as he put on his spectacles and climbed out of bed to stand in front of Link. The hero looked down, lost in thought and then he looked up to see Shad's face. Link's blue eyes were shining, even at night time they were shinning bright.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Not everything is okay."

"What is it, old boy?"

Link moved a step closer to Shad. "There is something that I want to tell you. Something that I should have told you before you came here in your room," he said softly.

Shad swallowed hard, he was starting to get nervous. "Oh?" Was all he could say. "What do you want?"

"I want you," Link smiled as he placed his right hand on Shad's cheek and caressed it. "I've wanted you ever since the first moment we stumbled in the street. I was happy when I met you at Telma's bar. You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Shad just stared at Link with eyes and mouth wide open. "I got nothing to offer, Link. I'm a poor scholar whose dreams are dying," he stuttered.

Link's hand ended up on Shad's neck. "You are wrong. You got a lot to offer. I want you, everything that is you I want." Link closed his eyes as began to lean in ever so slowly which made Shad tremble with anticipation. He also closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he could feel Link breathing against his face...

Shad gasped as he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed breathing hard. "A dream?!" He whispered. "A stupid dream?!" He groaned and fell back against the sheets. "He's consuming my dreams," he moaned. Shad rubbed his eyes. _I can't go back to sleep, I need a glass of water._

He put on his spectacles and walked out of his room. He tiptoed to the living room where the couch was. He leaned in from behind and saw Link asleep. His face look peaceful and his lips were parted. One arm was over his head and the other was across his chest. His breathing was deep. The ruined shirt that he was wearing had a few buttons lose and revealed some if his lean chest. Shad couldn't help but stare and smile._ He is so beautiful, does he have any idea how captivating he is?_ Link frowned in his sleep and let out a soft moan. _Even that sound is beautiful._ What caught his attention were Link's lips. He wanted to bend down and kiss those lips, taste them, love them. _You cannot take advantage of him, Shad, you stupid git. Get a hold of yourself! Leave Link alone! Just go get your water, go back to your bed... alone._

Shad just did that and sleep didn't come easily to him.

Shad woke up feeling tired, he wanted to go back to sleep but the sounds hat were coming of his room reminded him that Link was still in his apartment. Shad hurried out of his bed and dressed as quickly as he could. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. _Best I could do._ He thought of his reflection. He walked out of his room to find Link busy in the kitchen.

"Aha! Good morning, Shad! Dd you sleep well?"

"Uh... yes, did you?" _I would have loved to have you sleeping next to me._

Link nodded contently. "I cooked you some breakfast, please sit down."

"Link," Shad said as he sat down. "You don't have to cook for me, you have a big day ahead of you. The last thing you need is for you to tire yourself for me." _I'm not even worth the trouble, old boy._

Link shook his head. "I won't have any of that. You have been great to me in these past two days. You've given me a lot of company, I've been so alone ever since this quest started, heck, all of my life pretty much. I had fun with you, the least I could do is cook you some breakfast"

"I... don't know what to say..."

Link sat across from him with two plates of food. "You don't have to say anything, Shad," he said softly. "I enjoy spending time with you. You're a great friend. You're one of the few people that don't need me to do something for them, not that I'm complaining, but I'd like to spend time with somebody that doesn't need me to fetch somebody or something, you know? You're not like that. I like you. You're a great friend and I thank you for that."

Shad couldn't believe his ears. _I think I'm in love with him after all he said just now. _He was mesmerized with Link's heartfelt speech, he couldn't say a word. Shad has been lonely his whole life too, with his father on the road all the time, he spent most of his time with his caretaker who didn't care much for him. Shad would go to the library and get busy with books or go spend the day outside of Castle Town on a hill. Shad never knew his mother because she passed away a few moments after he was born, he blames himself for his mother's death to this day but he hasn't told anyone.

Shad's father tragically lost his life when he was on a quest investigating the Ooca. He heard of a mysterious owl statue in Kakariko Village and he wanted to see it for himself. He was attacked on the way to the village by a group of bulblins. He had no way to defend himself. After his horse reached Kakariko Village without its owner, Renado went for a search until he found him. Renado wasn't able to heal him... it was too late. Shad was 15. After his father's passing, Auru took him under his wing and introduced him to the Resistance. Shad and Telma shared a special relationship, even though she knew the man before his passing.

Up to this day, Shad had never felt close to anyone until he met Link. These two short days had been the happiest Shad has ever had and his heart was breaking of the thought of Link leaving and possibly never seeing him again.

"Well... I guess it's time for me to go. Thanks again for everything, Shad."

"You're welcome, Link," the scholar said with his voice breaking. "Just please be careful. My home is always open to you whenever you need it."

Link's smiled widely as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Shad. "Thank you," he whispered.

Shad held Link tight and closed his eyes, "thank you, Link. Good luck out there. Give my regards to Auru."

"Will do," he said as he released Shad. "Bye."

"Bye," Shad said. He saw Link stand up, walk to the door and disappear behind it. Shad sat there for a few minutes until he hid his face in his hands and started to cry.


	5. Feeling blue

Shad was in his bedroom looking for his other spectacles when he heard someone knock on his door frantically. Shad sighed and rushed to the door. "I am coming, no need to knock like th... Link!" Shad gasped as he opened the door. Link was standing with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Ilia's memory is back and we confessed our love for each other, we are getting married!"

Shad stood dumbfounded, heart breaking. "Are you now?" He replied almost angrily. "You stopped your mission to go see Ilia and come to tell me the worst news I've ever heard!"

"I don't care about my quest anymore and what do you mean the worst news you've ever heard?!"

"I love you, dammit! I love the way you dedicate yourself to your quest and the kind of man that you are. But you've... changed."

Link laughed. "You love me?! Oh, come on, Shad. Look at yourself. You are ridiculous, nobody is going to love you. You are a disgrace to this world." Link started to laugh harder...

Shad sat up quickly in his bed panting, he had tears in his eyes and he was sweaty. "Just a dream" he panted, "just a dream... oh my." Shad grabbed a tissue from his night stand and wiped the tears and sweat from his face. "He is not like that... he would never do that... I mean, the quest. He said he appreciated me as a friend. I need to stop thinking like this."

Shad got out of his bed and made his way to his small kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the couch. _He slept here. _Shad smiled at the memory of Link sleeping on his couch and how beautiful he looked. It had been one day since Link left and the scholar found himself missing the hero. _I need to get out of here._

Shad stepped out of his apartment and shivered. The night was cold and windy and the sky was clear. Castle Town was quiet that evening. Shad sat down on the fountain in the Town Square; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shad," a man called out his voice.

The scholar opened his eyes to find his mentor approaching him. "Auru," Shad said standing up. _I cannot risk being too obvious if I ask for Link right away. _"How are you?"

Auru motioned for Shad to sit down and the older man sat next to him. "I'm well, how are you?"

Shad smiled, "I'm well too. Telma said you were in Lake Hylia?"

Auru cleared his voice. "Actually, yes. There is something going on over there. I called for Master Link and I was pleased to see him. He insisted on travelling to the Gerudo Desert to investigate that cursed mirror that I was telling you about."

Shad nodded and hesitated, "Was Link well?"

"He was. I would not worry about him, Master Link is a young man filled with courage and determination. He is a fine swordsman, I am certain that he will do fine in that treacherous place."

Shad smiled and looked down and his hands, he bit his lip. Auru eyed him curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Certainly! I am perfectly fine. I must be getting back to my apartment and I am sure you are tired of your travels, I shall see you at Telma's?"

"Yes, of course."

Both of them stood up, shook hands and parted ways.

The next day, Shad was in his room debating on which socks to wear when he heard someone knock on his door. _It cannot be Link._ He rushed anyway feeling anxious and found Telma standing there. Shad swallowed, "Telma. good day. Is there something wrong?"

"Honey, you didn't go to the bar yesterday," said Telma.

"I uh... had some business to attend to... yes."

"Shad, you're lying, something is wrong and I can tell." She said with her hands on her hips. "You're always at the bar."

The scholar sighed, turned around and went to sit on the couch. Telma closed the door and sat next to Shad. "My dearest, what is wrong?"

Shad took off his spectacles as he started to wipe his tears away. "When you first told me about Link, I thought it would be nothing, I thought you were just saying those things about him for fun. But once I met him... and spent more time with him and got to know him, I... uh, I think I'm in love with Link." Shad looked at Telma with sad eyes, his face was stained with fresh tears. "I am so afraid that I might not see him again. I am fine with the fact that he might not feel anything for me, if that is the case... the only thing I want is to see him again."

Telma leaned in and hugged Shad, who started to sob uncontrollably. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Shad calmed down, then she pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Now you listen to me and do not say a word until I am done speaking." Shad nodded his head as he put his spectacles on. "You have not seen Link in battle... I have. That night that he escorted me, Ilia and that Zora boy to Kakariko Village, we were attacked by countless of foes, I cannot even tell you how many were there, but there were far too many for a single man to handle them by himself. Shad, Link. Took. Each. One. Down. All these soldiers here in Hyrule? They are _nothing_ compared to what Link is capable of. I have never seen anyone like him before and he is just a mere boy, just like yourself. You _will_ see Link again, my dearest. I can guarantee you that.

That being said, Telma wiped the tears off of Shad's cheeks. "You are good with words, Telma."

She laughed, "good, most of the times they're not, but I save them just for you."

"You are right, I will see him again. I am just afraid that I will lose someone that I love again."

"You haven't lost me or the rest of the group, havent you? We all love you and we missed you last night. You need to get out of this apartment."

Shad smiled, "alright."

Ashei, Rusl and Auru were happy to see Shad. They embraced him and patted him on the back, all of them saying how he was missed and that the group would never be the same without him. The scholar blushed and expressed his thanks. When they all sat down, Ashei was the first one to speak.

"I was finally able to find out the identity of the Zora boy that Link helped Telma escort, yeah?" She looked around. "It is none other than Prince Ralis and get this. Link saved their entire domain, he cleansed their temple too. The Zoras are saved because of Link. They see him as their hero."

Rusl clapped his hands once and hit the table with his fist. "That's my boy! This is just fantastic."

Shad just sat there with a smile on his face. _He just doesn't cease to amaze me._

Auru and Rusl stod up to go eat their meal at the bar. Shad was still stitting there taking in what Ashei said.

"Shad?" Asked Ashei.

"I'm sorry, yes?" he turned to her feeling his blush burn.

"Are you alright?"

"Why yes, of course I am. Why does everybody keep asking me that? I'm perfectly fine."

"You love him, yeah?"

Shad gasped, "pardon me! What makes you say that!"

"Lower your voice, it's alright, I know you do. I saw you two at the courtyard the other day and saw how you comforted Link. I don't know what happened there between the two of you but I could see your face and I've never seen you look at someone like that and I can tell that you have feelings for him, yeah?"

Shad hung his head. "Oh alright. You and Telma can read me like a book. Please don't tell the other guys or Link," he pleaded.

"I won't say a word, it is not my tale to tell... he is amazing," Ashei smiled at Shad.

"I know, he is isn't he?" Shad giggled. Ashei laughed. The scholar felt at ease for the first time since the hero had left.

Link had been in the Gerudo Desert for six days and he had finally found the Mirror of Twilight. After the conversation with the sages, he turned to Midna. "We will find those mirror shards, Midna." Link rested his hand on her shoulder. Midna raised her head and smiled at Link. "I know we will. At least we know what's going on with this Ganondorf guy."

"We will get him too," Link promised.

Midna smiled and placed her small hand on Link's cheek like she did when they first arrived at the Gerudo Desert. "I know you will, Link. Every promise that you've made has come true, I believe in you." He smiled.

Midna smirked at Link, "so... are you ready to go to Castle Town and rest for a while? And at that guy's house?"

Link frowned, "you mean Shad?"

Midna giggled, "oh is that his name? Then yes, him."

"I'm worried about being a burden to him."

"Oh, Link.." she said as she started to float away. "he will never say no to you."

Link stood there scratching the back of his head. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Midna laughed again.


	6. Link's back

**I want to take the opportunity and thank everyone who has been reading, commenting and following my story. It means a lot to me that people like it. I do this for fun and I just love Link and Shad together. Thanks again :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Link chased after Midna in the Mirror Chamber. "Midna, wait!" Link asked breathlessly when he reached her. "What was that comment about Shad not saying no to me?"

Midna just floated looking at Link with an amused expression. _He really has no idea, doesn't he? Oh this is too much fun to spoil it, hee hee!_ "Oh... nothing," she said looking at her nails. "Now now! We need to get out of here, we are done here. We got our portal to the Mirror Chamber, don't we? Now let's get you out of here so that you can go rest! Hee hee!"

_What is with her?_ Link decided to play along and not question. _She's got something planned, I know her._ "Alright, my dear Midna. Let's go to Castle Town." Midna giggled and Link rolled his eyes and they teleported.

After changing into his human form, Link entered Castle Town and went directly to Town Square. _I need to buy a lot of supplies._ Link went into an alley and called for Midna. "What is it, Link?"

"Uh... I don't think I have enough Rupees to pay for a room," he said. Just around the corner, he saw the sign for Hyrule Inn and it read:

_Due to massive flodding, _

_Hyrule Inn will be closed until reparations are complete. _

_We apologize for the inconvenience._

"Oh, no... that is just great. Now I don't have a place to stay. And I'm almost our of Rupees."

Midna smirked, "you could ask that guy Shad if you could stay at his place. Remember what he said? That his apartment was always open to you," he giggled.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "You seem to have a good memory of everything. I can see that you listen to my private conversations when you're not around."

Midna yawned, "I'm hiding under your shadow... remember?"

Link wrinkled his face. "Can you get out of my shadow when I'm doing my things? I'd like some privacy."

"Oh, alright. I won't butt in... this time." She looked at him with a devilish smile. "Don't think I'll disappear, hee hee."

"I'm not. I just don't want you to, like you said, to butt in."

"Fine then, all mighty hero."

Link laughed and rolled his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ashei nearly knocked the door down when she ran into the bar screaming. "Link is here!" She yelled in a high voice. Telma and Shad looked at each other with wide eyes. Rusl and Auru were looking at Ashei annoyed.

"What's with you screaming like that? Where did that come from?" Asked Rusl.

"Who me? No, not me! I'm not screaming, yeah? Am I screaming? I'm not screaming, IjustwanttosaythatLinkishere !"

Auru raised his hand. "Steady, lass! You're talking to fast. What has gotten into you? Telma, do something."

Telma rushed Shad and Ashei into the next room. She looked at Ashei.

"Now you need to calm down, missy! You're starting to get suspicious!" Hissed Telma.

"I'm just excited, yeah? Here comes Shad's knight in shinning armor!" Ashei hissed back.

"More like a knight in green tunic," said Telma. "And you're making poor Shad nervous, now quit it!"

Both women looked at Shad who was pale and felt chills coming down his spine when he heard news of Link coming into town. He looked at them back and forth and did a half smile.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Be charming!"

"Give him a dreamy smile, yeah?"

"No! That's too obvious! I'll cook you two a meal so that you can have some alone time like the first time you two met!"

"That sounds lovely, Telma, but-"

All three stood frozen when they heard Auru and Rusl greet Link. "He's here!" Whispered Ashei.

"We bloody know that, Ashei!" Whispered Telma.

"You two are making me nervous, I should have never told you about my feelings for Link!"

"No, no!" Hissed Telma, "we want to help! Now let's go!"

All three walked out of the room, Shad followed the two women behind. Link smiled when he saw them. Telma took Link's hands and shook them. "So nice to see you again, Link!"

"Same to you, Telma. Hello Ashei, nice to see you too."

"Good to see you, Link. How was your travel to the Gerudo Desert?"

"Hot, very dry but very productive."

"That's good, yeah?" She smiled and walked to the table. Link raised his head to see Shad standing there, he smiled immediately.

"Shad... hi," he warmly.

_By the goddesses, that smile. _"Link, nice to see you again_"_

"I'll say," Link said with a teasing smile; he closed the distance between them and gave Shad a warm hug. "So nice to see you again, my friend."

They separated and Shad felt his face burn by the second. "Indeed, I-"

"Boys, I have some dinner for you!" Telma said as she came with two plates filled with food. "Link, Shad, come sit down and eat!"

Link hesitated, "Telma, I'm afraid I don't have enough to pay you."

Telma waved at him. "Honey, when you're here, you eat on my account, I won't take your money" Link smiled gratefully as they both sat down to eat.

"Pardon me, Link. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Link looked down and raised his eyes to look at Shad shyly. "Not really."

Shad smiled. "I do recall offering you my home for the future."

"Shad, I don't want to intrude."

"Link, that night that you stayed was nice. I haven't had company in a long time. It was actually very pleasant to have you there. I promise I will be a better host for you."

Link chuckled, "thank you, I appreciate it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back in Shad's apartment, the scholar was looking through his drawer for some pajamas for Link. _It feels like we can wear each other's clothes, he fits in mine._ Finally, he found some and went back to the living room, Link was sitting on the couch that he had slept on a few nights ago.

"Here you are, old boy. Fresh set of clean night clothes for you," Shad said as he handed the clothes to Link who smiled in thanks. "Is everything alright?" The scholar asked as he sat down next to the hero.

Link sighed. "I'm just tired. It was rough at the desert."

"You know you can stay as long as you need." _Stay forever._

"Why... why are you so kind to me?"

"Because you're my friend." _Because I love you. _"And this is what friends do, they help each other whenever one is in need and right now you are in need." The scholar gasped. "I know _exactly_ what you need!"

"What is it?"

"A warm bath."

Link smiled. _That would be really refreshing._ "I'd love a bath."

"Excellent choice, my friend. You stay here, relax and I will set it for you."

As Shad was standing up, he felt his wrist pulled and turned around to look at Link who was grinning at him. "Thank you... you are so kind, I... just, um... thank you."

The scholar took a hold of Link's hand and squeezed it lightly. "You are most certainly welcome."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link laid on the couch feeling content. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply and his lips formed a light smile. _He has been so kind to me ever since we met, and I still feel like an idiot when I didn't talk to him after we bumped in the street. I'm so glad he didn't think I was a horrible person. People have been kind to me ever since my parents died... Shad's kindness is beyond this world, I am forever grateful to him... I would do anything for him, he's probably my first real friend. _With that thought, Link drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. The couch incident

**Author's Note: **This chapter is filled with romance and fluff. I like fluff and I feel Link and Shad deserve some fluff. Yhanks for reading again! :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shad opened his eyes and turned on his side. _Link is out there sleeping... I want to go see him...is it bad to stare at someone who is sleeping? Yes, Shad... it is bad to stare at someone who is sleeping, even if you love that person... oh sod it, he is not going to find out if I am quiet enough._The scholar quietly got out of his bed and opened his door.

When he entered the living room, he found Link standing by the window. The drapes were open and the hero was looking outside. _He is so beautiful, how many times have I said it? I have lost count already._Link was still not aware of Shad's presence which made the scholar grateful, he wanted to look at the hero. The window was open, there was a slight breeze which made Link's hair move around, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He then move his hand through his hair and it fell back into place perfectly. The moonlight made the hero look stunning to the scholar's eyes. After a few moments, Shad decided to announce his presence, he was starting to feel embarrassed of staring for so long.

"Link," called out Shad quietly as he stood in the middle of the room.

Link turned suddenly, he placed his hand on his chest and sighed. "Shad, you scared me."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you," Shad walked towards him and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Link place his hand on Shad's and patted it. "I'm fine, did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, you didn't," he as he gently squeezed Link's shoulder and let his hand fall. "I couldn't sleep."

Link smirked, "neither could I. I'm exhausted and I can't go to sleep." He turned around and walked to the couch, as he sat down in the middle, the couch broke making Link land on the floor. "Oh no!" He said as he got up. "I broke your couch, Shad! I am so sorry! I don't know what happened!"

"Link, Link! Calm down. It is just a couch, it can be replaced."

"I'll buy it for you! Just tell me how many Rupees you need and I will give them to you, but right now I don'thaveanyRupees!"

Shad grabbed Link's shoulders. "Steady, lad! Steady! Easy! You're stuttering," he smiled at Link. "It is just a couch, Link."

"I don't mean to be a bother."

"Oh for Hyrule's sake, Link. You are not a bother, stop thinking about yourself like that."

Link lowered his head shyly and smiled. "I'll go sit on the chair and put a blanket over myself, I should be able to fall asleep."

Shad gasped, "I will have none of that! You are my guest and I want you comfortable. In fact, you can sleep in my bed with me." _I did not say that out loud, did I? Oh Shad, you idiot!_

Link stared at Shad. The scholar felt a cold chill go down his spine. _That is it, I've ruined everything, he's going to think I am the strangest being in all of this land._

"Is there enough room for both of us?"

Shad could not believe his ears. I did not expect him to say that... say something you big buffoon! "Uh... y- yes, there is, of course, mhm, plenty of room for both of us, why not? Yes."

Link chuckled, "are you alright?"

Shad nodded quickly. He felt himself get warm. Then it hit him, he was going to have Link sleep next to him. That is something that he has wanted for a while and he started to get nervous.

"Friends share so this is... sharing," Link said with a smile.

"Sharing... of course it is," Shad smiled in reply. "Would you like to go to... em, bed?" That sounded completely wrong, oh my...

"After you," Link said with a smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Midna was hiding on top of a book case in the living room as she looked at Link. _The little time that I've known him, I can tell that he's lonely, and this other guy is lonely too... they're great for each other, they get along so well... maybe I'll work a little magic, hee hee... and I have the perfect idea!_

Midna did a small movement with her hands and pointed at the couch and it split in half. _I hope this works._A few minutes passed and Shad came in.

After both boys left the living room, Midna smirked... _Perfect._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link and Shad were on their sides facing each other. They've been laying down for at least half hour. Shad told Link about his father's passing.

"Do you miss your father?" Link asked softly.

Shad nodded. "I do. What troubles me is that he was never able to finish his research of the Ooca, and he was on that case ever since I can remember. All my life I've heard about the Ooca and the City in the Sky and these mysterious statues located all over Hyrule.

"I see," Link said. _City in the Sky... I wonder if the heavens is the third location that the Sages talked about when it came to finding the third mirror shard?_

"I've been used to being on my own ever since he died. Dear old Auru took me under his wing but I haven't been close to anyone ever since."

"Well, you and I are close," the hero said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Shad asked, he was starting to get nervous.

Link covered a yawn. "Well, we are aren't we? At least I like to think so. You're the first real friend I've ever had." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're mine too," Shad whispered smiling.

"Good," Link still said with his eyes closed. "Good night, Shad."

"Good night, Link."

Time passed as Shad watched Link sleep. _He said we're close, he sees me as a good friend, that is it. But it's something isn't it? At least I'm not an enemy or someone that he doesn't like. As long as I can see him, that is all I care._

Link breathed in deeply and let out a small moan, that made Shad's spine tingle. _I can now officially declare that dearest Link moans in his sleep, it is so... endearing._ Without thinking, Shad ran his fingers through Link's hair, clearing his face, Link slightly parted his lips which caught the scholar's attention. _I wonder who has kissed those luscious lips, they're perfect for kissing and I must control myself!_ Shad gently landed his thumb on Link's bottom lip and caressed it. He was trying his hardest not to lean in and steal a kiss from the hero, he was actually very surprised of his self control. The scholar removed this thumb, smiled at the sleeping hero and whispered the words that he's longed to say. "I love you, Link. Sweet dreams, my love." Shad then closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly with his hero by his side.


	8. More happy times

"I love you, Link. Sweet dreams, my love."

Midna bit her fist and warped outside of Castle Town and screamed in delight. "I knew it! I knew it! But stupid Link doesn't see it! Oh this is perfect! I'm going to play Match Maker! Can this get any better!?"

She warped back into the room to find both boys asleep. _Think, Midna! What can you do to make this even better than already is? Aha! _She went to the window and opened it, the breeze started to come in. _We spent a few days in the desert... where is hot and over here is a lot cooler and Link is wearing that thin shirt, he'll get cold._ She floated above Link and pulled down the blanket carefully. _There we go, that should do it. Now we wait for him to get cold._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Link was walking around Castle Town wearing a white button up shirt and tan pants with his brown boots. The sky was grey and the wind was blowing. He turned around to see a few people scream and run from something. The hero made his way around the corner to find the demons that had killed his parents.

"We've been looking for you," said one of them. "Your death will complete our ritual. We will finally claim the Chosen Hero of the Gods."

Link, for the first time was speechless. He swallowed and started to back away.

"Your father was a challenge to kill... your mother was so easy, we see that your death will be easy as well."

"Stop it!" Link cried. "Leave me alone!"

"We will not do that, Hero. Your death will complete the ritual, evil will rule the land... forever."

Link screamed, turned around and started to run. Tears were running down his face. His anguish was overwhelming. As he kept running, he could feel the demons were right behind him, they reached their claws to grab him. Link turned to another corner and found himself in a dead end. He was trapped and started to pant. He saw a door open and Shad was there.

"Link, come to me. I will protect you," Shad said in a calm voice as he stretched out his hand. Panting, Link took the hand as the demons were getting closer. The scholar pulled him inside the building and closed the door. Outside, they could hear the demons scream in anger and it stopped a few seconds later.

Link sighed in relief and looked at Shad. "You saved me," he said in awe.

Shad smiled at Link. "I told you I would protect you," he said as he caressed Link's face. "I'll always protect you. You're very important."

Link threw himself at Shad and wrapped his arms around him, the hero started to cry again. The scholar held him tight. "You're safe," Shad said as he embraced the hero. Link felt warm, content and complete.

The hero opened his eyes and he felt warm and... cuddly? He scanned his surroundings and realized what was going on. He was still in Shad's bed and the scholar was with him. Not only that, but Shad was lying on his back and Link's head was on the crook of Shad's neck. The scholar's arms were around Link as his arm hugged Shad's torso. _I had a horrible nightmare... he protected me from the demons, and he's protecting me right now. I haven't felt this safe... in a long time. I feel... so safe in his arms... _Link closed his eyes and smelled Shad's neck and smiled. For the first time in the hero's life, he felt complete.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad slowly opened his eyes and saw that Link's head was on his chest and he was sound asleep and both were in a tangle of legs and arms. _How did... this happen? This is absolute bliss._ Shad savored the moment and caressed Link's head. As he did that, the hero moved his head and looked at Shad. _Don't panic, Shad!_

"Hi," Link said sleepy.

"Uh... hi," replied the scholar nervously.

"Oh," Link suddenly said as he removed himself from Shad and laid next to him. "I slept on you. I'm so sorry, Shad. Look at this, I even pushed you to the corner."

"It's quite alright, I don't mind." _Wrong answer, Shad._

"Alright," the hero chuckled. "Is it me or is it cold outside?" Link said as he supported himself on his elbow and looked at Shad. The scholar looked at the hero's open shirt and got a glimpse of his nipple.

"It's... not that cold... you were... ehm... in the desert far too long and you've gone accustomed of the... heat."

Link smiled, "I'm very cold."

"Would you like me to fix you a cup of tea? That will help."

"That would be nice, yes."

"Stay here, let me get it to you and I'll fetch an extra comforter," Shad said as he climbed out of bed.

"Do you have any plans today?" Link asked with pleading eyes.

"Not really, why you ask?"

"I thought... um," Link lowered his gazed and smiled, "I thought we could spend the day together. I would like to have a "normal" day before I head out on my quest."

Shad nodded and smiled. "Of course, old boy. Anything that you want."

"Do you have some clothes that I can borrow? I don't want to wear my usual clothes if I plan to have a normal day."

Shad smiled, "yes I do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing Shad's clothes but with a twist. He was not wearing his long green cap. The tan long sleeve did not have the last two buttons done. The brown pants hung perfectly on his lower body and the brown shoes were a perfect fit. _It's like we were made to share clothes. _He turned around to Shad.

"How do I look?" He asked with his arms open.

_Stunning, ravishing, beautiful. _"You look good, are they comfortable?"

"They fit like a glove."

"Marvelous, old boy! What shall we do with our day?"

"I just want to be with my best friend. How about we stay in for today? We can talk and other things"

Shad was looking at Link in awe. He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

-o-o-o-o-o-

They did Shad's bed, Link laid his night clothes on the side that he slept on the night before, Shad's was next to his. The hero and the scholar were enjoying each other's company in Shad's talked about favorite childhood memories and mischievous moments that each remembered and spent most of the time laughing like the time that Link hid a slug on Ilia's bed and her screams after discovering the bug or the time that Shad hid a worm in his caretaker's pants. Then the conversation turned serious.

"What will you do once your quest is over?" Asked Shad.

Link thought for a moment. "I have no idea. I have a home in Ordon but things have changed. I thought I was going to be a rancher for the rest of my life. I don't know anymore."

"Hmm, I suppose you will figure it out once the time approaches."

"I suppose so, yes."

They were sitting in the kitchen table eating a sandwich after their day together. Link swallowed and pointed at his lip. "Shad, you have mustard over there," he said pointing at his own mouth.

"Where?"

"Here," Link leaned in and gently wiped Shad's lower lip with his thumb. The hero then licked his thumb. "There you go."

_That is one of the most alluring things I've ever seen._ "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad was buttoning up his night shirt and saw his reflection in the mirror. He fixed his shirt and decided to leave two buttons undone, so he did. He passed his fingers through his hair. He sighed and turned around and opened the door. Link was in his bed looking content, he was already dressed in his night clothes and was under the covers.

"Will you read to me?"

"Yes, I shall return with a book."

"You don't have to, I have one already."

Shad took the book from Link as he climbed in bed. He opened the book and started to read. He could feel the hero was looking at him, which made him nervous but excited at the same time because he had Link's full attention, he simply loved that.

Link laid on his side and paid attention to Shad. The hero had enjoyed himself with the scholar in their time together; he never knew he would find someone and be so close to this person as quick as it did with Shad. Link felt happy for the first time in years. He was grateful for everyone in Ordon being special to him after his parents' passing. Sure, he was good friends with Ilia and the rest of the town's children, but nothing like Shad. The scholar was close to his age, they had things in common and they simply clicked ever since they met. Link felt a special connection with the scholar and was very fond of him.

After a while, Shad heard the small moan that he had come to love so much and looked down to find Link asleep. He closed the book and placed it on his night stand, he blew the candle out and laid down facing Link. This was by far Shad's favorite part of the day. He saw the hero's hand laying flat on the mattress and decided to make a bold move. He reached out, capturing Link's hand in his. He laced his fingers gently through the hero's. Link was still asleep. _And I also can declare that dearest Link is a heavy sleeper._ Without thinking, he brought their joint hands and the scholar placed a sweet kiss on the hero's hand and whispered, "I love you, Link. Good night, my love."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was coming in through the window and Link slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw as Shad's peaceful sleeping face and saw their joint hands. The hero smiled. _This feels... nice._


	9. Nightmares and injuries

**Author's Notes: I'm not sure the last paragraph works for me. I put it in anyway just to see what you guys think. Link is _slowly_ starting to realize... very slowly. This is getting more romantic than I ever anticipated. I hope this doesn't bother anyone.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Link was walking through the harsh weather of Snow Peak. The wind was blowing hard making Link trip several times. Exhausted, he was finally able to find shelter in a small cave. There were no white wolves around so he decided that it would be safe. Once inside, he moved the rocks out of the way and lay all his weapons down. The hero sat down and leaned against the wall, he was shivering. There was no wood around for a fire. He sighed.

"Midna, a little help please?"

Midna comes out of his shadow, "what is it, Link?"

"Can you get a fire starting? It is very cold."

"Yes, gimme a second," Midna said as she extended her hands and made a small movement. A pile of wood appear and a fire started.

Link smiled at her, "Thank you. This is so much better." He sighed and looked down. Midna floated close to him.

"Link... what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" He said as he raised his head to meet her gaze. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Really, what is it?"

"I'm just very tired... and cold." _And I miss Shad's warm bed, I miss Shad too. He'd keep me entertained right now with a story. Just the sound of his voice calms me down._

"Liiiink!"

"Huh?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "I saaaid, how about you sleep for a little. I can't have you walking around this freezing cold with you tired and then becoming an icicle."

"Okay," Link said as he laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Link was riding Epna through Hyrule Field as fast as he could. He was trying to get somewhere, he knew he needed to get there immediately. "Please... no," he kept whispering over and over until he reached Kakariko Gorge and confirmed his worst thgouths... Shad was on the ground, he wasn't moving and he was surrounded by a group of demons._

_"No!" Link yelled, "get off of him! Leave him! Take me instead!"_

_Link got off of Epona and scared her away so that she wouldn't get hurt. Link screamed furiously as he took out his bow and arrow, he fired some at the flying demons as well as the ones that were trying to shoot arrows at him. He took the Master Sword sliced his way through the demons. He performed all the skills that he had learned so far from the Hero's Shade. _

_After several minutes, Link was done killing all the monsters. He looked around and saw Shad laying on the ground, his clothes were torn, he had scratches all over his body and he was laying in a pool of his own blood. The hero ran toward the scholar and knelt next to him._

_"Shad! Oh please, wake up!" Link pleaded._

_Shad opened his eyes and smiled, "Link."_

_Link laughed in relief and had tears running down his face. "You're gonna get through this, Shad."_

_"No, old boy. This is my end. I'm sorry."_

_Link shook his head desperately. "No, Shad. Don't leave me, please don't leave me! My parents left me! Don't leave me, I need you!"_

_"I'll be with you here, always," Shad whispered as he placed his hand on Link's heart._

_"No, no!" Link pulled Shad to his chest and held him. Link started to sob without control. "I love you! Don't leave me..."_

Link screamed and sat up. He was panting, he put his hand on his chest. Midan came closer.

"It's alright, you had a nightmare," she cooed as she rubbed his back.

"Oh Midna. This nightmare was the worst so far, oh my- my," Link stuttered.

"Link, listen to me. You're in a cave and you're with me, you're okay."

"Sh-Shad."

"What about him?"

"He was attacked at Kakariko Gorge and he died in my arms. It was horrible."

"He's not dead and he's in his cozy apartment in Castle Town. He's safe, Link. You need to calm down." She saw how Link kept breathing hard. "I think this cold weather is affecting you, you should turn into a wolf."

"No, I don't want to do that unless it's absolutely necessary!"

Midna stared at Link and sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Was he well?"

"Yeah, he was. I was actually surprised to see him there, yeah? But he was determined to go up that mountain and check out the beast and try to see if he can stop it from going to the Zora Domain."

Shad folded his arms and rested on the table. "I hope he's alright, how long ago was this?"

Ashei looked down and then back up at Shad. "Seven days," she replied quietly.

Shad let out a loud sigh. "My Goddesses, seven days... that is too much and in that beastly weather? I am so concerned."

Ashei took Shad's hand. "Link is strong, he will make it, yeah?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"I suppose so," Shad smiled in reply. "The first couple of nights after his departure, I had a very difficult time going to sleep. His pajamas were next to me on my bed. His scent... what have I gotten myself into, Ashei? I have never felt like this before. Every night that we have shared a bed, he slept so deeply that he never heard me telling him that I love him. The second night, I took his hand and kissed it, it was so sweet and made me fall in love all over... I just cannot bring myself to tell him, I fear I will lose him."

"Has he showed you interest or something?"

"Link is hard to read in that aspect, he doesn't shy away whenever I touch him. And the nights that we have shared a bed, he never showed discomfort. He was always in a content mood."

"Maybe he's comfortable with you, yeah"

"Maybe."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two days later, everybody was at Telma's bar when she opened the door. "Shad!" She said breathless. "It's Link." She gave Shad a worried look which made the scholar run out of the bar and followed Telma.

"Where is he?" He asked agitated.

"He's at the Medical Clinic. Doctor Borville is examining him right now."

"What happened?" He asked again as they kept fast walking.

"I don't know, but he keeps saying your name, honey."

Shad gasped. "Oh dear."

Once they got there, they opened the door to the clinic and stepped inside. They could hear someone complain in pain. Doctor Borville peaked his head from one of the patient cubicles and sighed. "Shad, he's been asking for you."

Shad didn't hesitate and went inside, Doctor Borville stood up from the stool for Shad to sit down. The scholar saw how agitated Link was. He put his hand on Link's forehead. "Link, it's me, Shad."

Link opened his eyes and turned to look at the scholar and smiled. "You came," he whispered.

"Of course I did, old boy. Now you let Doctor Borville examine you," Shad said gently as he combed Link's hair with his fingers. "We will talk later."

Shad stood up and let the doctor examine Link. "It'd be best if you two step outside, I'll be with you as soon as I'm done." Both Telma and Shad nodded and walked out of the clinic. Shad stood there in the middle of the road with his arms crossed. He jumped when Telma placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Shad, calm down. He will be fine."

"It was that blasted freezing weather. He should have prepared himself for that condition. That was reckless of him"

"Honey, he's alive, don't think about the things that he should have done and let's concentrate on him getting better."

"Alright, yes you are right... as always," he smiled. She smiled back.

They waited outside of the clinic what felt like ages for Shad. He wanted to see how Link was doing, how was his condition, he was desperate to see the hero. Finally, Doctor Borville opened the door and told them to come in. He shut the door after Telma and Shad came in and turned to them.

"I was able to raise his body heat, he was on the verge of collapsing. Wherever this young man was, it was dangerous enough to nearly kill him. I found some cuts and bruises. The one that worried me the most is across his chest. Someone cut him good but he's out of danger. I gave him some potions that I mixed. It will take a couple of weeks for him to recover. Once he's stable, we can transfer him to a more comfortable location. Does he have a home here in town?"

"Uh, no. His home is in the province of Ordona, but whenever he stops by, he's been staying with me."

Doctor Borville raised his eyebrows. "Hmm... then we will transfer him to your home. For now, he's staying here."

Shad nodded. "Than you, doctor. I really appreciate."

"It will cost you, young man."

"I cannot pay for his medical bills," Shad said looking down.

"You will not charge Shad, you hear me?" Said Telma.

"And why is that?" Replied the doctor irritated.

"Because of this!" Telma showed Doctor Borville his invoice from the bar and saw how much he owed Telma.

"You are going to give me sometime to pay you!"

"You won't have to. Consider you treating Link your payment and I will tear this invoice into pieces and forget about it. Do we have a deal?" Telma asked as she extended her hand to the doctor.

Doctor Borville thought for a moment until he sighed, "fine. Deal." He grasped Telma's hand and shook it. "Now it is late, I'd like to go home and rest and come back tomorrow."

"I will stay with him," offered Shad.

"Very well, young man. I will return in the morning," he said with a huff and walked away.

"Telma, I...thank you. But all the money that he owes you..."

"Honey, that man is beyond irritating. I rather see Link healed than having that old man complain about every single thing and I'm tired of it."

Shad laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Shad locked the door behind him, he went and sat on the bench next to the bed where Link was sleeping. The hero was laying on his back. His fair hair was damp and pulled back. His face was pale and there were a couple of bruises adorning his cheeks and chin. He had a white shirt on. Shad saw his other clothing on the furniture on the other side of the room. His arms had a few cuts and bruises, the cuts were covered with small bandages. Shad laid his hand gently on Link's cheek and smiled.

"Well, old boy. What were you fighting that left you in this state? You have to be more careful," he said as his hand reached Link's and grasped it. "I don't want to lose you... I can't lose you, you're too precious for me." Shad sighed. He brought Link's limp hand to his own cheek and closed his eyes. "I love you so much... you have no idea how much I love you, I do wish you knew," his voice broke as tears came down his face. "You are everything to me, my love." He turned Link's hand over and kissed it several times until he placed it back on the bed. "Good night, my sweet love."

Link slowly opened his eyes, he didn't recognize where he was. All he knew is that he was in a warm bed, his body ached and saw on his left a brown head laying next to him. The hero could see some of the owner's clothing... Shad. Link reached out and put his hand on top of Shad's head. The scholar's head shot up as he put on his spectacles.

"You're awake."

"Hi," Link said with a raspy voice.

"How are you feeling," Shad said as he sat up.

"Mmm... it hurts," Link whispered again. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Medical Clinic. You were treated for some injuries but you are expected to recover soon," Shad smiled at Link lovingly. "As soon as we can, we are taking you back to my apartment so that you're more comfortable."

"But... I'm going to take up your space, your privacy... I-I can't," Link said.

"Oh, I will have none of that. We can't carry you all the way back to your house in Ordon, so you don't have a choice but to stay with me... my deep apologies," Shad giggled.

Link chuckled, he moaned in pain as he put his hand on his chest. "Don't make me laugh, Shad."

Shad placed his hand over Link's. "I'm so sorry, Link."

They smiled at each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So Yetta was possessed and I had to fight her, even though it was difficult. I think that is how I got most of my injuries, from the flying pieces of ice. But I was able to break her curse and she returned back to normal. Yetto and Yetta are wonderful, they never meant any harm to the Zoras."

"That is wonderful."

Link was on Shad's bed and the scholar was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Link spent two days in the Medical Clinic until Doctor Borville said that he could be transferred to Shad's apartment and continue his healing there. It had only been a couple of hours since they arrived at the scholar's apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link opened his eyes, it was dark already and saw that Shad was next to him on the scholar's bed. He was asleep. The scholar was laying on his side facing Link and still had his spectacles on. Link carefully removed them from Shad's face and placed them on the bed along with the book that the scholar was reading. The hero looked at him. "You have been so kind to me," he whispered. "You are the sweetest most generous person I've ever met, and I owe you so much for all your kindness. Thank you, my dearest friend." Link put his hand on Shad cheek and caressed it. "That dream that I had of you dying," he whispered, "made me realize how important you are to me. I want to stay in Castle Town when this is all over."


	10. The Dream

**Author's Note: I'm switching the rating to M because of an erotic dream. It is not explicit but I rather be safe. Although I don't think anything sexual will happen anytime soon (I think, I might change my mind) we'll see what happens...**

Shad was in his small kitchen preparing a small meal for himself and Link. It was the hero's second day staying in Shad's apartment, much to the scholar's delight. Shad was stirring a cucco soup and was adding a few ingredients when he heard coughing and sneezing coming from his bedroom. _Dearest Link is catching a cold... thanks to that blasted mountain and its weather._ He stopped, grabbed a glass of water and went into his room where he found Link blowing his nose furiously, he then groaned and put his hand on his chest to calm his throbbing pain because of that injury.

"Ow," Link whined as he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Asked Shad as he approached the bed and sat down. He gave Link the glass of water.

"Yes, I just overdid it a little, I guess."

"Hmm, be careful, old boy, we can't have you getting more injured than you already are."

Link closed his eyes, he opened them again to give Shad an incredulous look. "I know that," he smiled.

"Are you hungry? Soup is ready."

"Oh yes, it does smell good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well one must learn after all these years of being alone... say, you need some help walking?"

"I think I'm fine," Link said as he sat up and got out of bed. He started to walk but stumbled. Shad went to him and caught him but fell to the ground. Shad knelt to his side.

"Link!" The scholar exclaimed.

"I think I overdid that too," Link giggled.

"You are weak, my friend. Here, let me help you up."

Shad stood up and put his arms around Link's waist, Link put his arms around Shad's shoulders and both stood up. Link stumbled again and this time he fell in Shad's arms, his face was buried in his chest. They stayed like this for a few seconds. Finally, Link raised his head and looked int Shad's eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Uh... thank you," Link said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"No harm done," Shad replied almost in a whisper. His arms moved to lay flat on Link's back. "You're going to need help walking after all", Shad smirked. The slowly walked to the kitchen where Shad helped Link sit down. The scholar handed the hero a bowl of soup and went to get one for himself. They sat across from each other and started to eat.

"Mmm, this is really good, Shad."

Shad blushed and smiled, "thank you. It's nothing really."

"Oh yes it is, this is really good. One day, when this is all over, I'm gonna bake you one of my signature pumpkin pies," Link smiled and continued eating.

"The mighty hero can cook too?" Shad teased.

"Of course I can," Link said in mock offense. "You'll see."

Shad laughed, "all right, old boy. I believe you."

"Oh and by the way, I have made up my mind on what I'll do after this is all over," Link looked at Shad.

Shad put his spoon down and looked at Link. "Oh? And what is that?"

"I decided to stay here in Castle Town. I like it," the hero smiled.

Shad felt his heart warm up at the news. _This is by far one of the best things I've ever heard, I'll get to see him more._ "That's a great decision, Link. What will you do?"

Link frowned in thought. "I haven't thought of that, I just thought of me staying here in town. I don't even know what I'll do for work or where I'll live."

"Well, you are welcome to stay with me as long as you want," Shad smiled in reassurance.

"Thank you," Link blushed.

They both went back to eat, Shad would steal glances of the hero. He felt really happy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Shad was doing the dishes. He was wearing his regular attire, but his vest and bow tie were missing and he had a few buttons undone. He was busy scrubbing a plate when he saw two arms snake around his waist and held him tight. He could feel a body press itself against him and felt the person behind him breath behind his ear. Shad closed his eyes and moaned softly when he felt a kiss behind his ear._

_"Come back to bed," a voice said huskily. _

_"I had to come do the dishes, I don't like to see my kitchen like this," breathed out Shad._

_"They're not going anywhere... they'll be here in the morning."_

_Shad turned off the faucet and wiped his hands dry and placed his hands on top of the ones that were holding him and laced their fingers together. He felt himself get swayed from side to side slowly as if they were slow dancing. The lips that were behind his ear moved down to his neck and started to nip and suck gently making the scholar tremble and a shaky breath left his lips. Shad let his head fall back and rest on his attacker's shoulder._

_"Are you ready for another round?" The voice said as he thrusted his hips against Shad's behind in a teasing way._

_Shad gasped. "Aren't you tired?"_

_"For you? Never. I can't get enough of you."_

_"Hmm... ohhh," moaned Shad._

_"That's it, let me hear that beautiful voice of yours."_

_"Link... I want you so... aahh..."_

_"I want you too... again, Shad. That's why I came to fetch you, to claim you one more time... to make you mine," Link said as he sucked on Shad's neck and began to thrust his hips harder making them both moan..._

Shad opened his eyes and he was panting and he was covered in sweat.

"Shad, are you alright?" asked a concerned Link. "You were moaning in your sleep and I had to wake you up. Were you having a nightmare?"

Shad blinked several times and looked into Links eyes. "Yes," he lied. "I was." _No, my dearest Link, in fact, you were about to make love to me in my kitchen until your actual self decided to wake me up from that brief bliss! It felt so real... And right now I wish I could ravish you._

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Link said as he placed a cloth on Shad's sweaty face.

"That's quite alright, I'll go into the bathroom and clean my face." Having said that, Shad got out of the bed and felt something wet. He patted the front of his pants and silently gasped. _Oh. My. GODDESSES! I released in my dream, oh my goodness, how was I moaning?! He thinks I had a nightmare... that's all that matters._

Mortified, Shad closed the bathroom door and leaned against it._ How am I going to explain me changing my trousers? Just do not say anything, Shad._ He changed his pants and tossed the dirty ones into the laundry basket and got out of the bathroom.

Link had fallen asleep again. He was facing Shad's eyes and was breathing deeply. Shad sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to explain his embarrassing situation to Link after all... or so he thought.

When Shad got into bed and faced Link, the hero said with eyes closed, "are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, thank you for asking. Do not worry about me," Shad smiled in the darkness.

"Why not? I'm entitled to worry. Nightmares can be cruel. I just want to make sure you're okay," Link said as he rubbed Shad's shoulder gently.

_He has no idea how torturing this is!_ "Thank you, I'm quite alright," Shad said as he patted Link's arm. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Mkay," Link said as he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him one more time. As usual, Shad loved to watch Link sleep, although he couldn't see his face in the dream, but he did recognized Link's strong hands holding him and his scent... Shad loved the way Link smelled. He smiled at the thought. Everyday his feelings for Link grew stronger and stronger. _I have to tell him... but I am so afraid of ruining everyting that we have, I will scare him away. He sees me as a friend, why would he want me anyway? I got nothing to offer_. Shad felt sad and a tear escaped his eyes._ He will never want me_. Still he laid there and caressed Link's cheek gently. "I love you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Six days have gone by and the hero and the scholar have gotten closer and closer. Link had shared some of his adventures with Shad, as well as his life in Ordon. Shad had share some of his histiry knowledge in Hyrule to Link. He would read to the hero every night. The scholar also shared his life after his father had passed away. Both agreed that they were living lonely lives and were both greatful of having found each other and have this friendship.

Link and Shad were talking about possible options for Link's future life in Castle Town.

"Do you wish to marry and have a family?" Asked Shad.

Link shook his head. "No, I don't want a wife or children. I don't think I would be good at that."

"Alright, then that is out of the question."

With that answer, Shad wasn't sure if Link was probably afraid of a commitment like that or he just wasn't interested in a wife and children.

The truth was that Link was feeling better and it was time for him to leave again. That afternoon, they were standing by Shad's front door, Link was already dressed in his hero clothes. Shad felt his heart heavy with sadness. _I have to tell him... now is the time._

"Link?"

"Yes, Shad?"

"There is... something that I need to tell you," Shad said as he looked to the ground and closed his eyes. _I can do this._

Link was immediately concerned and put his hand on Shad's shoulder, "what is it, Shad? You know you can tell me anything."

Shad took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I just wanted to... wish you good luck and please come back safe." _I can't do this._

Link chuckled, "I'll do my best, my dear friend."

The hero leaned in and hugged the scholar gently. Shad couldn't help but hug Link tight. He buried his face in Link's neck and breathed in his scent.

"Shad... hey, it's okay. I'll be back," Link said as he rubbed Shad's back.

Shad nodded as he tried to hold back his tears. "I know you will, I just want you to be careful, that is all."

Link let go of Shad and patted his shoulders gently. "I have to go."

Shad smiled and nodded. "Of course you do."

"I will see you later."

"See you later."

Shad saw Link disappear in the corner and closed the door to his apartment. _This is getting more difficult than I thought._


	11. Decissions

It had been three days ago since Link left to continue his quest. Every time that the hero would leave, Shad would find himself missing Link. The scholar always tried his best to keep himself busy while he waited for Link to come back... whenever that was. He always had hope that his hero would come back to him, even if it were for a few hours. Seeing Link made Shad's heart fill with happiness. That afternoon, the cholar couldn't take it anymore, so he went to Telma's bar.

"It looks like you're taking it good," Telma told Shad as he sat on the counter in the bar. Shad was having some tea.

"I'm not quite so sure about that," Shad said sadly. "This time, I spent almost every second with him. We were never apart. He was sick for a few days, but I enjoyed taking care of him. I want to be with him."

Telma smiled. "I told you not to get your hopes high on Link, honey."

"You did, but like you also said, he's handsome and he has a lot of charm, it is so irresistible." he sighed in frustration. "And you know what the worse part of the whole situation is? I just cannot bring myself to tell him... I just cannot."

"Why, Shad?"

The scholar sighed. "I fear his rejection. I fear losing him for good, our friendship, it is so special. Everything that we have shared... personal details about each other that I wouldn't dare tell anybody..."

**Three days ago**

Shad had finally purchased a new couch for his living room. Link insisted he would pay for it, but Shad would not take his money. "Like I said, old boy, it is just a couch." Finally, the hero gave up.

They were sitting on Shad's brand new couch that rainy afternoon. Link had felt better from his illness but was still weak. They were drinking tea and each one had a blanket on. Shad had the fireplace going, making the room comfortably warm despite the cold weather outside.

Link took a sip of his tea and smirked at Shad. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

The question caught Shad off guard completely and felt himself blush, he hesitated for a few seconds. "I beg your pardon?"

Link smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just curious."

"Promise not to laugh... no, I haven't. What about you?"

Link shook his head. "Me either."

They both smiled and laughed briefly. _He hasn't kissed anyone? He is so beautiful. This is outrageous!_

"And here I thought you were one that would break girls hearts," Shad giggled.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, my friend," giggled Link. "I'm not interested in girls."

Shad nearly chocked on his tea. _Did I hear that right?! I might have a chance after all!_

"You don't like girls, Link?"

"Promise not to laugh," Link said nervously. "I just can't think of a girl like that... romantically, I mean."

"Well then... funny thing that we are talking about this..." Shad said smiling.

"Why?"

"I do not like girls either."

Link raised his eyebrows and stared at Shad. "Really? I'm so relieved!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only one!" Link said happily. "I haven't told a soul about this."

"You just said it, pretty easily I might add."

"That's because I can tell you anything," Link said as he took a sip of his tea. "You're a great friend to me, Shad."

**Present Time**

Telma stared at Shad with wide open eyes.

"Just don't tell him I told you all of this," Shad pleaded.

"No, of course not, honey. I won't tell anyone. He sees you as a really good friend."

"Yes," Shad lamented as he hung his head. "Just a friend."

"Do you still love him?"

"I can't get him out of my head. He's on my mind all the time, even in my dreams. My thoughts are consumed by Link... I have never felt this passionate about someone before. Every time that he leaves, I worry so much for him. How he's doing, is he in danger? Is he safe? Is he hurt? I want all of this to be over."

Telma took hold of Shad's hands and held them tight. There were no words that Telma could say at this moment. Shad needed to be comforted and Telma was the only one who could do that at the moment.

The bar's door opened and Rusl came in. He sat next to Shad and patted his back.

"I just got back from Faron Woods. Link is over there."

Shad looked at Rusl. "Link? Is he alright?"

Rusl frowned at Shad's plea. "Of course he's fine, Shad. He didn't look sick, he actually looked very healthy and energetic. Are you alright?"

Shad nodded his head. "I just wanted to make sure he's fine. Why is he over there?"

"He's investigating the Sacred Grove for me. I talked to him about gaining the power of those ancient people. I asked him to cross the gorge and find the ancient power. I believe it might help us save Hyrule!"

Shad nodded again. "Of course, yes. And this was about two days ago, yes?"

"Correct, Shad."

"I see."

Rusl eyed Shad carefully and added. "You care about him, don't you?"

"Uh, I- I do. Why do you ask?"

"You're concerned. It is natural that you are, for he is concerned for you too," Rusl smiled.

Telma was paying close attention to the conversation but didn't say a word. Shad blinked several times. "Why is Link concerned about me?"

"He's very fond of you, Shad. He said that you're very important to him."

Shad smiled and placed his hand on his chest. _I'm important to him._

"In fact," Rusl said as he took out a letter. "Link wanted me to hand this to you. He wrote it before he went into the Sacred Grove."

"Th-thank you, Rusl."

"Anytime, kid." He stood up and walked to the other side of the bar.

"I'll leave you to your letter, honey," Telma said as she walked away.

Shad stared at the front of the letter where Link wrote his name. His handwriting was a little messy. _It does suit his personality, it's fun and lovely._ He carefully opened the letter and read it.

_Deat Shad,_

_Thank you for all you have done for me in the past few days and weeks. You took care of me when I was very sick and I am very greatful for letting me stay in your home, for cooking, for reading, for just taking care of me. I owe you a lifetime of gratitude and my way to start repaying you for your kindness is to give you the money for your new couch. And I won't take no for an answer! _

_I also wanted you to know that I will take care of myself this time. I won't be reckless like before. I promise._

_As soon as I'm done in the Sacred Grove, I will come back and we can spend some time together and just enjoy each other's company. You're my best friend and I want to get to know you even more. I feel like we have a lot of fun together. I like that. I will see you soon, my friend._

_Yours truly,_

_Link_

"Oh," Shad said softly as tears started to come down his face.

"Shad! Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Shad choaked. He handed Telma the letter. She read it and smiled fondly. "That Link... he's so sweet. He's so charming."

"Yes," pointed out Shad. "He's so sweet and charming that this letter has made me love him even more." The scholar wiped his tears away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I hate that guy!" Midna yelled as Link finished the Skull Kid.

Link sighed. "Tell me about it, I mean, I like to play games, but not his."

"We should camp for the night before we continue. It's safe here anyway. It's been a long day," Midna said.

Link looked at Midna and chuckled. "Where did that concern come from? You've been wanting to go, go, go like crazy and now we should camp?"

Midna floated close to Link and was at his eye level. "Hey, I'm tired and want my beauty sleep... and I want you to rest too. You've sacrificed enough. There, I said it. Are you happy now?"

The hero laughed and grinned. "I am indeed. Thank you, Midna."

Midna did her little movement with her hand and a camp appear with a fire.

"Wow."

"I know, I'm good," she smirked.

Link took off all of his weapons and set them aside. He sat by the tree and leaned against it. He felt comfortable and closed his eyes. The fire felt really nice and the sounds that it made were soothing. However, he could feel Midna watching him and he smiled. "Okay, what is it?"

"What?"

Link opened his eyes and smirked. "You have something on your mind, I know you. Now, what is it?"

Midna floated in front of Link and descended to the ground until she was standing. "That guy Shad."

Link raised his shoulders. "What about him?"

"You wrote him a letter before we came here. I was just... wondering, why did you write him a letter?" _Come on, you idiot. Admit it, you are starting to like him._

Link smiled. "I owe Shad a lifetime of gratitude. He has done so much for me. He has taken care of me. No one has done that, Midna. I've always been alone. Sure, people in Ordon took care of me, but not like Shad. He dedicated himself to me. We've grown... close in the weeks that I've known him. I've never felt this close to someone. It's like we have a special connection."

Midna giggled, "kinda like what you and I have."

Link laughed. "You and I are different. There's sarcasm, we tease each other but we're there for each other, it's fun loving. Our friendship is great and I will treasure it forever, but me and Shad, it's... more special, there's a deep connection."

"You two share a bed," Midna winked.

Link blushed. "You have been spying on me!"

"Well, I have to check on you, you know. I was worried about you, so I checked up on you... several times. You and him seem _very_ comfortable in that bed."

Link stared at Midna wide his mouth wide open. "Stop it." _His bed is amazing, I love it._

Midna laughed. "Oooh, you two hold each other at night."

Link blushed furiously. "No we don't!" _Yes, we do. And it's nice, I feel protected in his arms._

"Ooooh hee hee hee."

"Okay, that is enough," Link laughed nervously._ I feel very comfortable with Shad. Too comfortable maybe?_

"Alright." _Look at him, he's thinking about it, hee hee._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad was sitting in his couch looking at some tomes of the Ooca that his father left him. He sighed in frustration. "Forgive me, father. I have failed you. I do not know how to continue this. I have found most of the owl statues in Hyrule... I am so lost."

In two days, it will mark five years since Shad's father was killed by monsters in the Kakariko Gorge. There was an owl staue that he was going to research and he never made it. Ever since his passing, Shad took a silent pledge to continue his father research. The scholar just needed to reach Kakariko Village were said owl statue was. However, he was terrified.

"I need to go see that statue," he told himself. "I owe it to him."

Shad stood up and went to his room were he started to pack.

"I am going to Kakariko Village."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link walked down the stairs of the entrance of the Temple of Time. He stood next to the Master Sword's pedestal and looked at it. He sighed and turned to Midna.

"I can officially say that I really, REALLY hate spiders."

Midna shuddered. "I never liked the creepy crawler anyways, that was horrible."

Link chuckled and nodded. "Now we have three shards of the Mirror of Twilight."

Midna smiled. "Yes, and according to the sages, the last one is in the heavens. How are we gonna get there?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I am going back to Castle Town to rest for a couple of days and then we can figure it out."

Midna smirked. "You're gonna go see that guy, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Link defended. "I like Shad." With that said, he turned around and left the Temple of Time with Midna giggling behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link knocked on Shad's door. The hero suddenly felt a rush of excitement as he waited for the scholar to open the door, but nothing happened. Link knocked again... nothing. He pouted. _He's not home... ah yes! Telma's bar!_ He ran down the stairs and made his way to Telma's bar.

Once inside, Link was greeted by Telma.

"Honey! So good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Telma," he said as they hugged. "Where's Shad?"

"He's not in his apartment?"

Link shook his head. "I came here to see if he was here."

"He's not."

Both Link and Telma turned around and saw Auru walk to them. "Shad has a research to attend."

Link frowned. "What do you mean, where is he?"

"He's on his way to Kakariko Village."


	12. Kakariko Village

**Author's Note: This chapter will have some violence and bloody situations (I'm giving this warning in case anybody is sensitive) so there's a little suspense. This is one of the parts that I've been wanting to write ever since I started this story. Enjoy :)**

"He's on his way to Kakariko Village."

Those words sent chills down Link's spine. Several weeks ago, the hero had a nightmare of Shad going to Kakariko Village and he was killed by monsters... just like his parents. Link had been late. He was about to relive his nightmare.

"Honey? Link. Answer, Link!" Telma shook him out of his thoughts.

"How long ago did he leave?" The hero turned to Auru.

"Mid morning. What's going on?" Asked Auru.

"I have to go. I can't explain right now!"

Link ran out of the bar and closed the door. He stood in the small corridor where he knew he could warp without a problem.

"Midna!"

She came out of his shadow. "What is it, Link?"

"The nightmare!" Link panted. "It's happening!"

"Wh-what nightmare?"

"The one of Shad getting killed in Kakariko! He's on his way there! I need to get there before it's too late!" Link panted.

"Link, there's no way your nightm-"

"Midna! I need to go to Kakariko Village! I left Epona there! Shad can't see me as a wolf! Please!"

Midna sighed and nodded. She transformed Link into the wolf and they warped to Kakariko Village. In his wolf form, Link ran to Epona but Midna pulled him by the ears.

"Let's hide over that corner to transform you back, we can't afford to get discovered."

The hero went around the corner and Midna transformed him into his human form. He saw Epona next to Renado's house. He climbed onto her and with a scream, they left the village. Link rode as fast as he could.

"Please, no... no... no..." he whispered over and over.

A thousand emotions were going through the hero but the one that over powered him was fear. He couldn't afford to lose another person that he cared about. First his parents were violently taken away from him when he was just a mere boy. He was forced to grow up without his mother's love and without his father's companionship and teachings.

Then his young friends from Ordon... Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin were taken by the Bublins, not to mention his close friend from his childhood, Ilia. Link was never more determined to save his young friends until they were all safe in Kakariko Village. But then there was the issue with Ilia's memory. Renado was still trying to find a way to get her memory back.

And then there was Shad. The intelligent scholar that Link met several weeks ago. The scholar had been friendly and hospitable to Link. The hero had grown fond of him and made the decission of staying in Castle Town to be near Shad after the whole ordeal was over.

But the nightmare kept repeating itself in Link's mind. What if he was too late?

As soon as he crossed the bridge, his nightmare came true... Shad was being attacked by monsters. Link could hear the scholar's screams of terror as the hero rode closer and closer.

"Hey!" He shouted as loud as he could. "Leave him, you cowards! If you want someone... take me instead!" Link got off of Epona and took out the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield and ran to them. The monsters stopped attacking Shad and made their way to Link.

Shad laid there on his side bloody and beaten. He opened his eyes and saw Link fight the monsters.

"Link," he managed to whisper. But he knew the hero could no hear him. Shad saw how Link fought. His skills with the sword were amazing. He saw how fast the young hero was and how he did back flips and spins to attack his enemies. Once he was done with the ones on the ground, the large birds flew in. Link took out his bow and arrow and shot at the birds, never missing. Shad smiled and closed his eyes. _That's my hero._

Link stood in the field panting, making sure that there were no more enemies around. He put all his weapons away and ran to Shad's side.

"Shad! Shad, please wake up!" Link had tears in his eyes.

The scholar opened his eyes and smiled at Link. "How did you find me?" He said softly.

"Auru. I just got back from the Sacred Grove and he told me you were on your way here. Oh Shad, you knew how dangerous this place is. You should have waited for me."

Shad shook his head amd whispered, "and be a bother to you? You have so much going on. I've taken a lot of your time already."

Link slowly lifted Shad's upper body so his head could lay on Link's lap. The hero took a small cloth and wiped Shad's blood from his face. "Don't be stupid. I've enjoyed every minute that I've spent with you. You are NOT a bother."

"Mmm..." moaned Shad in pain. "My head hurts. Everything hurts."

"I need to take you to Renado, he'll heal you. I'll make sure I get you there safely." Link slowly stood up and cradled Shad close to his chest. Epona came close to her master and knelt. He sat on her and put Shad in front of him. The scholar lost consciousness as Link rode back to Kakariko Village.

"Don't give up, Shad. It's not your time yet. Please... don't leave me."

When Link arrived to Kakriko Village, he yelled for Renado who came out of his house running.

"Link, what's going on? Who is this?"

"My friend Shad. He was attacked by a group of monsters. Renado, he has lost a lot of blood." Link felt desperate when he said this last sentence.

Renado nodded. "Let's take him inside."

Link carried Shad bridal style and after Renado opened the door, he directed Link to a small mat on the corner. The hero carefully laid the scholar down.

"We need to get these clothes off of him."

Link nodded and ripped Shad's vest and shirt open revealing Shad's bloddy chest. There were scratches and open wounds. Link gasped as he felt tears coming down his face. He felt Renado's hand on his shoulder.

"I need to examine him," he told Link softly.

Link stepped back. Renado had water and towels and a few potions. He cleaned Shad's wounds and was able to stop the bleeding. Some of the wounds were large. The scholar's shirt was removed completely and Renado was able to work on the scratches in his arms. The injuries on his legs were not as bad as his chest but still required bandages.

"You found him in just in time, Link. He was close to getting killed. He will survive. You saved him."

Link sighed in relief. He turned around and saw Ilia stare at him curiously. She walked up next to him.

"Link, who is this?"

Link wiped the tears from his eyes. "This is Shad, he's a dear friend of mine. He's from Castle Town."

"Why is he here?"

"His father was doing a research of the owl statues that are all over Hyrule. There's one over here somewhere."

Renado turned around and stared at Link. "This is his son?"

"I believe so. Shad wanted to continue his father's research."

"Yes, there's an owl statue in the basement... it has been there for many, many years. Oh Link, I have felt so guilty for not saving that man and to think that his son was attacked like his father was."

Ilia touched Link's arm. "Let me clean you up. You have blood all over."

The hero turned to look at the girl. "I don't want to leave Shad."

"Let Ilia take care of you, Link. I won't leave your friend. He will be just fine. Go." Renado smiled kindly at Link and turned around to keep working on Shad's injuries.

"Follow me," she said.

They went upstairs to one of the rooms. It was large and had a window overlooking the Eldin Spring, it was beautiful. Ilia led Link to one of the two beds and asked him to sit on it while she went to the closet to get some things. The hero sat on the bed with a feeling of guilt and relief at the same time. Guilt because he was late in getting to Shad and relief because he was able to save him. _If I would have been late... I don't know what I would have done if I got there late. He's safe now... he's safe._

"I found these for you, they should fit. I will clean your clothes," Ilia handed Link some pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"Thank you," he replied softly.

She smiled. "You're welcome. I don't know your shoe size so I left some shoes over there for you to choose. Just give me your clothes when you're done."

He nodded as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later, Link was changed into his new clothes and shoes and went downstairs to check on Shad. Renado looked at Link and smiled at him. He moved to the side to find Shad awake. Link rushed to his side.

"Shad!" He said happily.

"Hello, old boy," Shad smiled.

Shad was shirtless, he had bandages covering his entire chest and some parts of his arms, he was covered in a blanket.

"I was able to clean his injuries. He needs to stay here for at least two weeks. Link, you know he will be safe here just like the children," Renado reassured.

Link nodded, "I know, I know. I was just afraid that he... I- that he..."

Renado put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I know, Link. We can move him to that room where you were just a while ago. There is a bed for each of you, that is if you feel the need to be close to Shad."

"I do," replied Link. "He's done so much for me, this is the least I could do."

Renado nodded. "Alright, let's move Shad upstairs so he can be comfortable."

Two hours had passed since Shad was moved upstairs to the room. Ilia insisted on preparing Link a meal after that frightening afternoon. Shad had been complaining of pain on his chest and started to get a little restless. Renado gave him a potion to calm down both his nerves and the pain.

"He might babble," warned Renado.

Link frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This medication will make him drowsy, he might talk or sleep. If he talks, well... he will talk away."

The hero raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

"You have a good night sleep. If anything happens, wake me up."

"Thank you, Renado."

"You're welcome, Link."

Renado closed the door. Link turned around and saw Shad laying on his back on one of the beds, he had his eyes closed. The hero was exhausted. It had been a rather difficult afternoon. _I nearly lost him._ He pulled a chair and set it by the bed to be close to the scholar. Shad opened his eyes and smiled at Link.

"You're still here," he said softly.

Link chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere. I guess you're stuck with me."

Shad grinned. "I saw you fighting those monsters... Telma was right... you are amazing with the sword."

Link blushed. "Oh, well, I... uhm... you know..."

Shad shook his head. "No, you are. You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I wouldn't go that far, my frie-" Link's words were interrupted by Shad grabbing Link's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You are. I'm so proud of you. You looked stunning, your movements were so graceful, so precise, so... beautiful."

"Shad... Wha-"

Shad closed his eyes and laughed softly. "This whole thing has make me fall in love with you all over again... I love you, Link."


	13. Realizations and restorations

**_I want to apologize for the very late update. I got the worse writer's block ever and couldn't figure out how to continue this chapter. Then I thought of something very devious and there you have it. I hope you guys like it. _**

_Shad closed his eyes and laughed softly. "This whole thing has made me fall in love with you all over again... I love you, Link."_

Link opened his eyes and sat up. He was gasping. The hero turned his head to his right to see a sleeping Shad on his own bed. Link closed his eyes and sighed. He took a glass of water that was on the night stand a took a sip. He frowned as he thought of the events that had happened a few hours earlier:

Shad getting attacked. Link killing all the monsters. Shad bloody and beaten on the ground when Link finally went to his side. Link taking Shad to Kakariko Village to get help. Renado checking on Shad. Link on the verge of a nervous attack. And... finally... getting the good news from Renado that Shad was going to be fine, but he was given a sedative that would make him sleep for several days... he never spoke to Shad after the hero brought the scholar to the village, yet... here was Link having another dream of his friend and Shad confessing his love to Link.

Link shook his head at his thoughts and turned around to the sleeping scholar again. The hero lit a candle and placed it on the night stand that was between the two beds right next to the brunette's spectacles. He sat carefully on Shad's bed. Link could see Shad was breathing deeply. He had a bandage covering his head down to his forehead, there was one or two scratches adorning the scholar's cheeks. The covers were up to his arm pits and his arms rested on either side of his limp body. Link could see bandages and gauze covering the scholar's arms.

"If only I could have gotten to you sooner," Link lamented in a whisper. "I am so sorry."

Link took Shad's right hand and held it on his lap as he stared at it. The hero's other hand began to trace Shad's fingers lightly. He turned Shad's hand over and traced the lines that covered his palm. His hand was so soft and smooth. Link sighed heavily as he lifted Shad's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. His palm felt warm on his cheek and sighed one more time.

Link opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping scholar. "Once this whole thing is over... I will make sure no harm comes to you again, that is my promise to you," he vowed. "I will make sure to keep you safe at all times so help me the Goddesses." Link could feel his eyes sting with tears. "I will NOT lose you again."

Having said that, he gently placed Shad's hand on the bed and stood up. The hero moved the chair and nightstand out of the way and pushed his bed closer to Shad's until they were touching. Link blew out the candle and laid back on his bed, scooting closer to Shad and facing him. His hand found the scholar's and held it lightly. Finally Link closed his eyes. _You're very important to me._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The hero opened his eyes and was laying on his side facing Shad. This time, each had their hands to themselves. Link smiled gently at the sleeping figure and sat up. He got out of his bed and started to change into his hero clothes. When he was done, there was a knock on the door and made the blonde jump. "C-come in."

Renado came in through the door and closed it behind. "Link, there is an important matter that I need to speak to you. I'm so sorry for interrupting your rest."

Link shook his head. "It's fine, what do you need?"

"Can we speak outside? I don't want to disturb Shad."

Both stepped out of the room and Link closed it gently.

"There's something that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"It's about Ilia's memory. There are two Gorons downstairs that would like to speak to you."

Link nodded and followed Renado downstairs. Once downstairs, Link saw Darbus, the giant Goron who he battled in the Goron Mines and Gor Coron, one of the Goron elders. It turns out that Darbus is an acquaintance of Ilia.

"Master Link," said Gor Coron. "I want to thank you again for helping our lands from these conflicts."

"Not a problem. You know Ilia?"

"We met her, yes. She had escaped somewhere, she couldn't tell us from where but there is this stick or something that she had with her and I know exactly the location where this was made. Come and find me when you can." With that, Darbus rolled out of the building.

Gor Coron stood next to Link. "He doesn't know that you were the one that saved him. His pride would be crushed if he found out that a human saved him. Anyway, that place that Darbus is going is a secret town that served the Royal family for generations. You should go now."

Link nodded once and turned to Renado who noticed Link's worried expression.

"Link, go. I will take care of Shad. You have my word."

The hero nodded again. "Please don't let him leave the village. If he does wake up, tell him to wait for me and I will take him home."

Renado smiled warmly at Link's request. "I promise."

Link smiled back and left the building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After listening to Darbus' instruction of the town's invasion, Link carefully made his way into the western look alike and now abandoned town. He took his bow and quiver out. 20 monsters he needed to kill to get back to Shad's side. _I need to hurry, I want to be there when he wakes up._Quietly, he made his way inside the buildings and one by one took all the monsters out. In this town, he was able to learn his final skill that he needed to defeat Ganondorf.

He went to a small house at the end of the village when an elderly woman opened the door.

"Please forgive me for not opening the door before, with all these monsters, roaming all over."

Link smiled. "You are safe now."

Impaz vowed at Link. "I knew you'd come."

Link raised his eyebrows. "But... how?"

"You arrival was predicted by the Goddesses, my young hero. What is that you are holding? Is that, the dominion rod?"

Link puled it out. "This? Yes, it doesn't work. When I came out of the Temple of Time, it stopped working."

"You not only are the hero but also the messenger from the heavens! This is an incredible day!" She hugged Link. Link hugged the woman back, he chuckled. _This whole thing is just so weird._

She patted his cheeks. "Tell me, my dear hero. What is your name?"

"Link, madam."

Impaz gasped. "Then you are Ilia's friend! That sweet girl! She just kept saying how you would come and rescue us from this despair. Here, take this charm to her, she forgot it." She handed Link Ilia's charm, it looked like a horse call or... something. "I also want to give you this," she said as she interrupted Link from looking at the charm. "This is the Ancient Sky book. I was told to give it to messenger of the heavens, and that would be you, my dear hero.'

"Thank you," he said as he looked at the book.

"No, thank you, Link." She lifted her hand and caressed Link's cheek. "I am so happy that you are our savior in this horrible time. May the Goddesses look down on you, my boy!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link walked out of the Hidden Village looking down at his feet. _I'm on my way, Shad. _At that moment, Midna came out of his shadow. He smiled at her.

"So... you are the Chosen Hero and now a messenger of the heavens. This can't get any better, Link! We are on our way to get that last shard!"

Link nodded and walked past her. She floated next to him. "Hey, hey, what's the matter?"

'

"I'm sorry, Midna. I'm just worried about Shad," he said with sad eyes and whispered, "I nearly lost him."

Midna nodded. "Yeah, I did see that. But you saved him, Link! You are his hero too!"

"If only I could have been there sooner, this wouldn't have happened. He would have been safe."

She floated in front on him and lifted his chin up gently with her thumb and forefinger. "You have a huge responsibility," she said gently. "You were there just in time, you saved him. He's alive thanks to you."

"He's always on my mind."

Midna smirked. "Do you care about him?"

Link nodded.

"Do you love him?"

Link's eyes went wide at Midna's question. She giggled. "Oh don't act surprised. I've seen you with him lately and I've seen the way you look at him. Whenever we were done with something, you ran to Castle Town to be with him and for days! We would have been done with this whole fiasco if it wasn't for your little romance."

Link stared at Midna with his mouth hanging open. "I, uh... I..."

Midna slapped the side of Link's head. "You do love him! It has taken you a long time to realize that, you idiot! He loves you too!"

"What?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "My gosh, Link. How dense can you get... Shad. Loves. You."

"Are you sure?"

Midna closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's go back to Kakariko Village so that you can go talk to him. I'm about to smack you again." She turned Link into a wolf and warped out of the Hidden Village.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link ran into Renado's house to look for Shad. Inside, Renado and Ilia were there. "Link," Renado called.

_What now, I'm kinda in a hurry._ "Yes, Renado."

"Where you able to find something at the Hidden Village?"

"I did."

Ilia looked down at Link's pocket and saw the charm. "What... is that?" She said.

The hero took the charm out and showed it to Ilia. "Impaz told me to give this to you."

Ilia took the charm and smiled. Tears filled her eyes as she silently started to cry. "I... I knew you once. Yes... This feels so familiar... The scent of hay... Long ago when we were young, you and I..." she said as she closed her eyes. "You were always there... You were always beside me..." she opened her eyes and smiled. "Link."

Both smiled at each other as Renado and Cor Goron left the house. Colin, Beth, Talon and Malon were standing by the window at the front of the house. Ilia smiled at Link. "This gift was meant for you. It's something I wanted to give you before you left on your journey. Please, Link. Take it."

Link stared at it in awe. "Thank you, Ilia, it's beautiful. Epona will love it too."

Ilia giggled. "You don't need to worry about me any longer. Whenever you return... I'll be waiting for you."

"Wh... what do you mean?" Link asked startled.

Ilia smiled and turned her head away. "There is something that I need you to know... something that I meant to tell you after giving you the horse call... I can't wait any longer." As she said this last part, she threw her arms around Link's neck and hugged him tightly. The hero stood there confused at the sudden action, before he could react, he felt Ilia's lips crash against his... Outside the building by the window, stood Shad with a crushed expression as he closed his eyes in pain and walked away.


	14. Misunderstanding

Shad opened his eyes and he did not recognize the room. _Where am I? Link! He brought me here... he saved me and brought me here. Where is he?_ The door opened and Renado came in, Shad gasped as he sat up.

Renado held up his hand and smiled. "Don't be afraid, Shad. You are safe. Let me explain everything to you." He grabbed a chair and sat next to the scholar's bed. "My name is Renado, I am the shaman and healer of Kakariko Village. Link brought you here unconscious and you were close to dying but I was able to heal you."

Shad placed his hand on his chest and chuckled. "Thank you, I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to," Renado said as he placed his hand on the scholar's shoulder. "You are a friend of Link and he has done so much for us... you could say this is a small way to repay him for that he has done. He is a wonderful person."

Shad smiled warmly when he heard this. _He sure is wonderful... oh Link. _"Where is Link?"

Renado gave Shad a sad expression. "He had to leave to get something that will help his friend, Ilia get his memory back."

"Oh yes, I've heard of Ilia."

"He spent the night looking after you. I don't know if he rested," Renado chuckled at this last part. "When I came to talk to him earlier today, he had put his bed right next to yours, it looks like he wanted to be closer to you. It crushed him to find out that he had to leave so soon."

Shad nodded. _Thanks a lot, Ilia._ "When is he coming back"

"Hard to tell. But we do have to focus on your wounds, let me have a look."

Shad forced a smile to Renado, his thoughts consumed by Link

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad slowly walked down the stairs of Renado's house and he saw Ilia standing there looking at nowhere in particular.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said startled. "You scared me."

"I do apologize, that was never my intention." He smiled and vowed to her. "I'm Shad."

"Ilia," she said shyly. "You are Link's friend! I'm so happy to see you're fine!"

_Really? _"Thank you. Renado says you have lost your memory?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes and from what I understand, I'm Link's childhood friend, but I don't remember him at all! He took me, Telma and that Zora boy here so that Renado could heal the boy. I was not able to see Link escort us, but Telma was impressed."

"Is that so?" _I remember dearest Telma telling me about Link before I met him to see if I would be interested in him, she most definitely got that right._

"He saved our lives. Just because of that..." she chuckled sweetly, "he's caught my attention."

"I beg your pardon!" Shad realized that he raised his voice a little too much which made Ilia jump back. "I do apologize for that. I just... did not expect you to be... interested in him."

Ilia laughed softly. "What is not to be interested in him? He's gorgeous, just look at him! Blonde hair, striking blue eyes, beautiful smile. I don't know his personality but it doesn't matter to me!" She giggled.

Shad just stared at Ilia with a frown. _I know what he looks like. And I most definitely know his personality... he is the most incredible man I've ever met and I have been more intimate with him than you ever had in your whole entire life, you silly looking girl... _

"You'll have to excuse me, I am in the mood for fresh air," Shad announced.

"Ooh, I'll come with you!" Ilia said happily.

Shad sighed in annoyance. _Well isn't that fantastic?!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The scholar spent two hours with the girl, much to his dismay. He was not interested in getting to know Ilia since she mentioned her interest in Link. _He doesn't want her... he doesn't like her... he said so himself! Why am I acting this way?_

One of the Gorons approached them and said, "Would any of you be interested in a warm bath?"

_No... I am not in the mood for a bad. _

"No thank you," said Ilia.

"I would, sounds energizing," said Shad. _Just get me away from her._

"Right this way, brother."

Shad nodded politely at Ilia and followed the Goron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad laid back relaxed on the warm pool of the hot spring. He looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark, but he was reassured by a couple of the Gorons that he could stay as much as he wanted to and that no danger would come to him since he was Brother Link's close friend. The scholar smiled at listening to his hero's name. He closed his eyes again and relaxed. _I wish he would be here with me... right this moment. Both of us relaxing in this hot spring, enjoying each other's company and me telling him how much I love him... I hope he's fine._

Shad's thoughts were interrupted when one of the Gorons came by the spring. "Brother Link is back!" Shad heart leaped as he stood up to get dressed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad was escorted by one of the Gorons to ground. He walked to Renado's house. He stopped halfway when he saw Renado and Cor Goron walk out of the house with a knowing smile. He then saw the children being escorted away from the window. They were all giggling.

_What in the world is going on?_

His anxiety level started to rise as he hurried to the window to see what was happening. _Where is Link? I do not see him anywhere and... _as he got to the window and saw Ilia embarrassing Link tightly and then he saw her kiss the hero. Shad's entire body temperature went freezing cold and closed his eyes. He immediately turned around and walked away.

As he was walking fast through out town, Renado spotted him.

"Shad!"

The scholar turned abruptly at him and just stared at him. Renado immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything is alright, Renado!" Shad threw his arms up in the air. "Everything is just perfect!"

"Ilia regained her memory back and it seems that her and Link are courting," he chuckled as he walked next to Shad, trying to keep up with the scholar's pace.

Shad laughed bitterly. "Well isn't that special? Now they can get married and have millions of children!" He started to run.

"Shad? Are you alright?"

"I just need to be alone, please let me be!" He yelled as he ran out of Kakariko Village leaving a confused Renado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link gently pushed Ilia away by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ilia," he chuckled nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I love you, Link! I've always loved you. I want us to live in Ordon and raise a family and you could be the mayor! Settle down for good! Oh, Link... wouldn't it be wonderful?"

Link just stood there with a shocked face. _Married to you? Live in Ordon? Have... a family? I... _"Ilia... I don't want that," he said gently.

Ilia shook her head. "I don't understand," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want a family or live in Ordon. I for sure don't want to be mayor and..." he winced. "I don't love you."

Ilia gasped. "You... don't love me?"

Link winced again. "I'm so sorry. My life has changed ever since I started on this journey and... I kinda met someone."

"You love someone else?" Ilia asked sadly.

Link looked at Ilia. "I think I do," he chuckled. "I do." _I'm in love with Shad._ He was shocked and overwhelmed by his sudden realization.

"I just made a fool out of myself," she laughed nervously as she sat down by the fire. "I cannot believe I have ruined everything."

Link was pulled out of his thoughts and sat next to Ilia. "You haven't ruined everything, my friend," he reassured her warmly.

Ilia wiped a tear from her eye. "I have. I ruined our friendship!" She started to cry.

"Ilia, you haven't ruined our friendship. I'm so sorry I can't return your affection."

"Can I... ask who is it that you love?"

"If I tell you, will you not hold him against you?"

Ilia's eyes went wide. "Him? You're in love with a man?"

Link smiled and shrugged. "I never liked girls."

Ilia gasped. "No wonder you never made a move or anything. I turned down a lot of guys just to be with you. I was waiting for you."

Link smiled sadly. "Again, very sorry."

Ilia returned Link's sad smile. "I promise, who is it?"

"It's Shad."

"I like him, he's so charming!"

"You... met him?"

"Yes, he woke up. Renado did a fine job. We spent some time together. He's quiet but he's nice. "He's at the hot springs above the roof... go to him."

Link stared at Ilia surprised. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You need to go talk to him! I think he likes you too!"

"And you are... fine?"

She giggled. "Yes, don't worry about me. I will find someone else. Now go."

They both hugged each other and Link smiled at Ilia one last time before he turned to the door to go find Shad.


	15. Confessions

**I might put this warning up here just in case. So... ahem... WARNING: fluff, fluff, fluff. Romantic shmoopy fluff. Okay, I'm done, I hope you guys like it.**

Link felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he ran out of Renado's house. He felt excited, happy, thrilled and not to mention nervous. He was very nervous. The hero was going to tell his best friend, Shad that he was in love with the scholar. At that thought, Link laughed happily for the first time in days. He made his way to the Hot Springs up in the roof.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shad stopped and panted. He had been running for several minutes until he was outside of Kakariko Village. It was already dark and he felt a cold breeze and shivered.

"It would be really stupid of me if I go out there and get myself hurt again," he said out loud.

The emotions that ran through the scholar was simple and pure sorrow. His heart was broken at the sight of his love being kissed by someone that was not him. He wiped the tears away that ran down his face.

He turned back and walked to Kakariko Village and hid inside a cave. He looked around. It was quiet and no one was there. The scholar sat down and leaned his back against the wall of the cave. Images of Link and Ilia kissing kept coming to his mind and started to sob uncontrollably. He took off his spectacles to let his tears fall down his face freely. No one could hear him, he was certain of that.

"I was a fool," he lamented. "Telma was right, I should had never set my hopes high for him. He wouldn't love me."

His sobs were calming down after a few minutes and they were followed by deep sighs and coughs. He just sat there, staring into nothing at particular, wondering what he would do with his life now that he knew that he had lost Link forever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link started to make his way up the hill when he heard Renado yell out his name.

"Link!" He cried out as he ran to the hero.

"Renado," Link said worriedly. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

The shaman placed his hand on the hero's shoulder to gain his composure. "It's... Shad..." he said between pants.

"What about Shad?" Link's eyes went wide at this.

"I saw him a few minutes ago, he was upset about something. I don't know what it was, but he ran out of the Village. Link, I'm afraid he's going to get himself hurt again."

Without saying a word, Link took out the charm that Ilia gave him and called for Epona. Once she came, the hero jumped onto the saddle and with a "Heeaahh!" he made his way out of Kakariko Village.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The scholar walked defeated back to Renado's house. He opened the door and walked to the fireplace to get warm. Beth saw him and stood next to him.

"Hi Shad," she said cheerfully.

"Oh hello, Beth," he said sadly. "What are you doing this late at night?"

"Oh, I'm just day dreaming about the day that my very own hero comes to my rescue," she said as she clasped her hands together. "Just like Link and Ilia. It is so romantic!"

Shad chuckled bitterly. "Yes, right. If you will excuse me, dearest Beth, I shall make myself useful for once. I will see you later."

Beth saw as Shad made his way down the stairs into the basement where the owl statue was. She shrugged and skipped outside.

Shad stood in front of the owl statue that his father tried to come to but was never able. It was much larger than the other owls and had a strange symbol on its stomach.

"Well father, here I am. I hope I made you proud at least this once. I cannot concentrate as of right now. You see... I'm in a lot of pain. I have not felt this striking day ever since the day that you died. Part of me died that day when you were taken. But... this case is completely different. I was, or should I say, still in love with this boy who I recently found out that I cannot have, for he loves a girl. And if you think about it, that's the way it should be anyway." The scholar inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he felt tears sting the back of his eyes again. "Why should I be loved? I have nothing to offer. I thought maybe this boy could love me, but of course, me being the dreamer, am a complete and utter fool. I deceived myself thinking that maybe I could be loved. This is what happens when I get my hopes high... they come crashing down."

He sat down against the wall and let his tears fall down freely once again. "Part of me has died today," he whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link searched for Shad what it seemed like hours. He was starting to feel scared. "Where are you, Shad!" He yelled again. Link whimpered as he desperately looked around in hopes of seeing the scholar. "Oh, Goddesses, please! Give me a sign or something! I need to find him!" The last sentence was filled with despair.

He decided to turn back to Kakariko Village to ask Renado for help. _Please, Shad... come out wherever you are... don't tell me I have lost you again... I made a vow to keep you safe... I broke that promise..._

"I can't find him, Renado!" Link cried desperately to Renado as he saw the shaman standing at the front of his house with Beth.

Renado chuckled. "Link, do not worry. Shad is safe."

"What? Where is he?" _Somebody could have come to tell me... thanks a lot._

"Beth saw him go down to the basement to check on the mysterious owl."

"He looked very sad, Link." Beth said as she stood in front of him. "Do you know why he's so sad?"

Link shook his head. "I don't, Beth. But I am going to find out. Thank you for telling me where he is." The hero smiled warmly at the girl who returned the smile and giggled.

Link felt his hands shake as they touched the latter. Down there was Shad. He hoped that the scholar would return his feelings and figure out things together. The hero was feeling very nervous as he started to make his way down the latter carefully. When he reached the bottom, Link walked to the room where the owl was. Shad was there too, he was sitting down with his knees up and his arms were folded on top of them and he had his eyes closed. The hero wasn't sure if the scholar had fallen asleep.

"Shad?" Link said.

Shad opened his eyes abruptly. "Heavens, Link. You gave me quite the scare." He stood up and dusted himself. The scholar gave Link a sad look. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Link smiled.

Shad shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I need to tell you something," the hero said as he stepped closer to the scholar.

"Oh yes, I imagine you have come to inform me that you and Ilia are now, in fact, a couple. How delighted I am for you, Link. Indeed I am," Shad said in a bitter tone as he turned around and gave his back to the hero.

Link stood there confused. "A couple? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two kiss!" Shad yelled as he turned around and faced Link. "You love her! After you told me that you were not interested in her! Do not deny this. Now please, let me be. I have work to do."

Link shook his head and calmly said. "Did you see me push her away?"

Shad whipped his head around to look at Link so fast that it made him dizzy. "You did what?" He asked incredulously.

The hero nodded his head. "I did. She told me that she wanted a family and settle down and me becoming mayor of Ordon and this crazy stuff that I simply don't want."

Shad just stared at Link with his mouth hanging open. "So... you don't love Ilia."

Link chuckled. "No."

Shad gasped. "So what did you do? What did she say?"

"Well," Link said shyly as he slowly made his way to Shad. "I told her I'm in love with someone else." He smiled warmly.

Shad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Does Link really love someone else? He thought that it was Ilia, but no. Not Ilia. Who could have stolen the hero's heart? Shad felt a sharp pain hit his chest as he heard those words. Link said he wanted to talk to him about something. He finally put all the pieces in the puzzle... Link was going to tell him that he's in love with someone else. Shad just hated this. Then he finally asked the question that was eating him alive but was also desperate to know who this person was.

"And, uh... who is it that you're in love with, old boy?"

Link placed his hands on Shad's shoulders gently and looked into the scholar's eyes. This was making Shad more nervous than he expected. The hero was just looking at him. _Who is this blasted person?!_

Link looked away for a brief second and Shad could see the slight blush in his cheeks. Bright blue eyes looked at him under thick lashes. "You."

"Wh- what?" Shad asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm in love with you, Shad. It took me a while to see it, but I do now... I love you, Shad."

"Is this a joke, Link? I cannot take a joke like this," said the paranoid scholar.

Link chuckled, "I promise this is not a joke, I want to be with you."

Shad laughed. It was a laughter filled with joy. He put his hands on Link's arms as he leaned forward and laid his head on the hero's shoulder and kept on laughing. Link was beyond confused. He had just told the scholar that he loved him and now he was laughing.

"Why is this funny?" He asked with a frown.

Shad raised his head to look at Link. There were tears coming down the scholar's face which alarmed Link. "Shad, you're scaring me! What's going on?" They never let go of each other.

Shad calmed down and took a deep breath. "My laughter and tears are simply filled with joy and happiness, my dearest Link, for I am completely and helplessly in love with you. I have been ever since I met you. I've loved you ever since we bumped into each other in the street before we were formally introduced."

Link joined Shad and laughed too. Link's hands moved to cup the scholar's face as his thumbs wiped the tears away. After he was done, they both stopped laughing and just looked into each other's eyes as they each leaned in and their lips connected shyly in a sweet but quick kiss. They gazed at each other, giggled and turned their heads away.

Link felt himself being pulled by his belts and saw that Shad was undoing his belts where he had all his equipment. "What are you doing?"

Shad looked at him. "I want to hold you, finally I will get to hold you and your weapons are on my way." And continued to undo Link's baldric. At the same time, the hero pulled off his gauntlets. "What are you doing?" Asked Shad. Link smirked. "I want to feel you with my fingers, I don't want any gauntlets on my way."

When they were done, and all items fell on the ground, they embraced each other. Link breathed in Shad's wonderful scent and kissed his neck. Shad held Link tightly and pulled back to look at him and caressed his face with his fingers. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Link, kissing him gently, realizing that now they had the rest of their lives to do more things. Right now he just wanted to feel Link, his touch, his kiss, his breathing on his cheek as well as his long luscious eyelashes move against his face. His arm moved down to the hero's waist and pulled him closer as his other hands cupped the back of his head.

The kiss broke as Link pressed his forehead against Shad's. He smiled and giggled. "This is nice."

Shad chuckled as he caressed Link's cheek with his fingers. "My love, I've dreamt of you. So many dreams I have dreamt of you. You are my dream come true. You are everything that I wanted and more."

Link laughed nervously. "You're very good with words, Shad. That is something that I'll never be good at."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable," Shad said as he started to pull away. Link laughed and wrapped his arms around the scholar's waist. "Don't you dare go anywhere, mister."

Shad wrapped his arms around Link's back and ran his hands up and down his spine. He leaned in and kissed Link again. "We should be going upstairs, it is late, I am hungry and tired and I want to spend my time with you before you continue on your quest."

"Yeah, me too." They let go of each other as they made their way to the latter and climbed it to go get something to eat.


End file.
